Finding the Strength
by thurschick
Summary: Post ATY. I'm writing this w/ my friend Angel, so thanks to her. We may post this elsewhere, w/ a few more positive reviews. This is the final chapter. We hope you've enjoyed it!
1. Default Chapter

Sydney had been back home for nearly two months now, and had only just been able to go back to school. She supposed it would be impossible to catch up, but she was going to try. She wasn't yet back to work, & had plenty of time to study.   
  
She had wanted to get back to work right away, but both of her superiors had told her to take time off. Also, Vaughn had insisted she see a doctor. Physically, she was fine. Now it was her emotional state everyone seemed worried about.   
  
They really didn't know what had happened, since Sydney refused to talk about it. Her friends were persistent in asking her, especially Vaughn, but it got him nowhere. Her father had even been by once or twice, but they'd been very awkward with each other, and lately he'd been staying away. Sydney was sorry, but was also too emotionally spent to keep asking him why he was avioding her.  
  
School had become the one place she could escape all the awkwardness. She surprised even herself that she was able to focus... most days. Today was not one of them. She'd gone to the library after her last class of the day, meaning to study. All the memories of what had happened between her & her mother flooded in om her, and she'd been unable to concentrate. Before she realized what she was doiing, she'd gone outside and huddled against the building.   
  
Someone she knew had approached and tried to get some response, but had failed. Knowing Sydney always seemed to carry a cell phone, the young man had taken it from her bag and used her autodial to reach one of her friends. He didn't kmow who he might reach, or if they could come and get her, but he had to do something.  
  
"Hello?" came a man's voice.  
  
"Sydney, something is wrong with her. She won't talk to me. I think someone needs to come for her."  
  
"Please, let me talk to her."  
  
"All right." The man handed her the phone.  
  
"Take this." Sydney looked at him. She knew he had just pressed her redial button, and tried to think who she'd called last.  
  
"Sydney, you need some help. Please, meet me somewhere so we can talk. I'm worried about you, your father is worried about you, that man who called, he's worried about you, too."  
  
"Al..all right." They chose to meet at the pier at midnight.  
  
"Good. Now, just clear your head, and go back to class, okay? And if you don't think you can do that, just skip it. You'll catch up quickly."  
  
Sydney sighed. "All right, I will. Maybe I'll go get some coffee, it will help perk me up."  
  
"Good, that's good. Bye."  
  
"Bye."   
  
Sydney showed up for the meeting over a half hour early. By the time Vaughn arrived, she was pacing back and forth. When he approached and spoke to her, she jumped.   
  
"I thought you said you would go somewhere & get yourself calmed down."  
  
"I did, earlier. It's just sort of late for me. I donb't stay up near so late these days."  
  
"You should have said you wanted to meet earlier. That would have been all right."  
  
"This is fine. I feel better than earlier, I've just been nervous, that's all."  
  
"But that isn't good for you. I kmow how Sloane is about time off. He must be bothering you every day asking when you'll be back to work."  
  
"No, he hasn't been bothering me. I've hardly even heard from Dad. He must be avioding me because... well, because it was my mother that kept me away so long. All these years he told me she was dead. He must think I'm angry at him, but I'm not. I appreciate why he did it, and I wish I'd never found out the truth."  
  
Vaughn sighed. "So do I."  
  
Sydney looked up, surprised. "You do?"  
  
"Yes. You haven't been the same since you got back. Even when you were angry you could talk to me. You're not angry this time, though. You're afraid, and... disconnected. I wish you would tell me what happened."   
  
Now Sydney sighed. "Michael, I don't think it would be fair to... to burden yoiu. You've never met my mother, but she's responsible for your father's death. I'd expect you to probably hate her, already. I kmow how you feel about me now, I don't think I want to give you more reason to despise her. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Yes, but I think I know how much I can handle, and I want you to tell me. Please?" 


	2. Chapter 2

"She told me that she never really loved my father. I think..I think Dad knew that, but he always just kept on playing her game, just for me I think. She was sent here to spy on him. He was lonely, and it all fell into place for her. I knew, ever since I was a child, that I was a mistake, I just never had the courage to ask until I met her. She told me what I'd feared - they never really wanted me. I was an accident." Sydney began to cry and could not tell him anymore. Michael took her against him.  
  
"It's alright. There are lots of people out there who, if they knew you and what you did, would be very grateful for you."  
  
"Like who? I've never really saved anyone. If anything, I've done more bad than good."  
  
"The things you do for the CIA, they help save people everyday. If SD- 6 got all the information you've ever retrieved, and we hadn't, it could mean the end."  
  
She looked at him for a few moments, eyes wide, unsure how she really felt about him. It was true, she had grown more romantically interested in him, but she didn't know about spending a night at his apartment. If someone were to find out... Her heart was telling her yes, but her mind was telling her no. She struggled between the two.  
  
"Well?" he asked patiently, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Won't it cause trouble? At work I mean. They will find out, and they'll probably give you a hard time. You might even have to give up your job as my handler. Have you thought of that?"  
  
"Yes. If the issue comes up, we'll deal with it. For now, it's only one night. I think someone should be with you, right now. If you don't want me to be at your apartment because you're embarrassed your friends will find out, then come to mine, like you said."  
  
"All right," she agreed, but after another few moments of debating. She was tired of tossing and turning in her own bed and realized that she would enjoy his company. True, she had her friends at her apartment, but she felt that something good might come out of this. She realized she didn't know very much about her handler, and this would be the perfect opportunity to learn some things about him as a person and his past.  
  
Vaughn's apartment was close to where he'd asked to meet, so they walked back to his place together, talking about what had been going on for him lately at work. When they arrived, Vaughn's dog Donovan greeted them both enthusiastically. Sydney was very taken with him, since she'd never been allowed a pet growing up.  
  
She'd never even imagined Michael was a dog person. After giving Donovan his dinner, Michael suggested they should relax and watch a movie. Sydney thought this was a good idea, but by the time the movie was half over, she'd fallen asleep, leaning gently against his shoulder.  
  
He carefully carried her to the bedroom, making sure not to make too much noise or jostle her too much to cause her to wake. That was the last thing he wanted. He was sure this was the first full night of sleep she'd had in a long time. He wished there was more he could do for her, but he promised her that he would sleep on the couch, so that's what he did.  
  
He awoke once during the night and made sure that Sydney was still sleeping peacefully. She was, and that helped him to get back to sleep until the early light of dawn streamed in through the window.  
  
As far as he knew, Sydney was not up yet, because everything in the apartment was quiet. He sat up on the couch and went to peek into the bedroom. She was lying in his bed, awake, stretching a bit.  
  
"I slept in my clothes," she moaned. "But at least I slept." She smiled a little for him. He returned it.  
  
Neither of them were looking forward to going to work. They admitted this while Michael prepared the breakfast.  
  
As soon as it was ready, they both had some of the breakfast of eggs and bacon and orange juice. Then, Michael fed Donovan, and after that they were ready to go. Michael dropped Sydney off at home to change clothes and pick up her books and other necessities for school. They agreed to meet that night for dinner, at Sydney's apartment, since she knew Francie had a date and Will would be working late. Sydney at least had an easier time with her classes that day. They seemed to go by fairly quickly, better than the previous day anyway, and soon she was back at her apartment. She reconfirmed her friends absences, and went to take a shower. She felt crummy from sleeping in her clothes the previous night. She hoped that the dinner tonight would go well. She was beginning to believe that something more could be achieved between the two of them romantically.  
  
At first, she had thought that they could never be together because of their work. It would be too difficult to stay focused on the tasks at hand, but she realized that she needed someone in her life. She still wasn't over Danny, but she was sure that he would want her to move on as quickly as possible. At least she didn't have to be dishonest with Michael about that.  
  
After she was out of the shower and dressed again, she had to decide what to make for dinner. She debated a while, then chose to make lasagna. She probably should have asked him what he liked, but preferred to surprise him. Danny had always liked her cooking, and she hoped Michael would too. It took her nearly an hour to get it ready and in the oven, but it turned out very well, and was on the table at just the right time.  
  
After the meal, which both very much enjoyed, Michael revealed the movie they had been watching the night before.  
  
"I'm not sure where you fell asleep at, but we can try to finish it if you want." She agreed, and after things were cleaned up they were back on the couch side-by-side with the movie again. It wasn't very romantic, but Sydney enjoyed the rest of it anyway, this time managing to stay awake.  
  
Once the film had finished, Sydney asked the question that had been on her mind ever since he'd arrived.  
  
"How did the meeting with my father go?"  
  
Michael remembered every detail of the conversation with Jack, and looked back on it now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jack had entered the conference room precisely on time. He looked to Michael as though he already knew what this was about, but asked him anyway.  
  
"It's about Sydney. She's...very unstable. She found out some things while she was away, and they have affected her emotionally on a deep level. I think you need to try and help her through this."  
  
"Yes, I figured that's what this was about, but I had no idea how bad it really was. I assumed that Laura had told her unpleasant things, but it was nothing I thought Sydney couldn't handle."  
  
"She's a very strong person, but I don't think anyone would deal very well with the kind of things her mother told her."  
  
"What exactly did Laura say? Did Sydney tell you? I assume so, or you wouldn't be here."  
  
"Yes, she did. She said Laura told her she'd never wanted a child, and that you didn't either. I think there must be something more, but Sydney hasn't told me. I don't think I should find out the rest before you do. You're her father, and whatever you might think, it's my opinion that she loves you very much. She just needs to talk to you, please?"  
  
"Yes, if it is as serious as you say. Is that all?" Michael nodded.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No, thank you." Michael nodded and watched him walk out.  
  
The flashback faded away, and he was looking at Sydney again.  
  
"He said that he would talk to you about it. I told him how you were feeling, and he asked what your mother had said to you, so he knows some of the details already. But I don't think you're telling me everything, and I'm hoping you will tell him. He's your father, so he will understand best. He knew your mother better than the both of us."  
  
"Yes, he did. I was only 6 when she.... Anyway, thank you for talking to him. I should have gone to him myself, but this has all been a lot more overwhelming than I thought. I can hardly close my eyes anymore without seeing her face, staring at me. Not long ago everyone was wondering at how alike we looked, and I could see the resemblance, but it's almost like what she does has changed her ... on the outside and the inside. It was like looking at myself as the most ... the most evil person alive. All I wanted was to get away. I tried, once, but she's a very perceptive person, there wasn't much chance. I begged her, but she wouldn't stop, wouldn't let me go." At last, some of Sydney's tears began to escape.  
  
"She wouldn't stop what, Sydney? What did she do to you?"  
  
Sydney couldn't bring herself to tell him. She could only begin to sob.  
  
"It's all right." He tried to draw her closer, to comfort her, but she stopped him.  
  
"It's late, and my friends might be home at any minute. I think it might be best..."  
  
She didn't really want to kick him out because she enjoyed his company and the feel of his warm body against hers. But she knew that Francie or Will could come in at any time now, and there would be a lot of questions if they did. They were her best friends, but it would be too much to explain Michael to them. It was best to wait, for the time being anyway. Besides, she'd rather this than lying to them.  
  
"All right. Maybe I will see you tomorrow. Your father should be around soon. If not, let me know, and I'll remind him of it, all right?"  
  
"Yes, that's fine." She walked him to the door. He took his coat and that's when the awkward moment passed between them.  
  
Michael moved toward Sydney as if to hug her, then drew back. He knew it was too soon. No matter how much he enjoyed her company, he had to keep in mind everything she'd been through thanks to her job. Not just now, but since before he'd even met her. It was in the back of his mind that perhaps she would worry too much about him, considering what had happened to her fiance.  
  
He fumbled on his jacket, making it even more awkward, said good-bye, and made a bit of a wave gesture with his hand. He left with a smile, though her lips nor eyes held one. He was sad to be going and hoped Sydney would have a good night's sleep, at least. The next morning, Sydney woke late. She wasn't sure what time she had gotten to sleep. Class didn't sound appealing to her, and she knew her father might be coming, so she skipped it.  
  
She was right about her father coming. It wasn't long after she had eaten a little bit of bran flakes and had just turned on the TV when his knock came to the door. She was still in her pajamas and a little ashamed of her appearance when she invited him in, but he didn't seem to care. She had him sit down in the recliner and she stayed on the couch.  
  
"So, Vaughn tells me that you're having troubles."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you'd like to discuss them with me."  
  
"Well, it's about my mother, and you know the most about her out of anyone."  
  
"What happened?" Sydney recapped the part about her mother telling her she was an accident.  
  
"They...it's too horrible to think about...they thought I knew something, and they wanted me to join them. I told them I wouldn't so they tortured me."  
  
"Tortured you? How?"  
  
"Needles. But not just regular needles. They would leave them under my skin, and after a few minutes, they felt just like fire inside me. But I never gave in to what they wanted. I knew if I told them anything, they would come after you next. I just knew it. I couldn't let that happen. She tried to make me think you never wanted me, either. But you did.... Didn't you, Dad?"  
  
Her father stared at her for a while as if debating which was the right way to say what he was about to say.  
  
"Well, at first, no, but only because it was such a surprise. We hadn't been planning for a child at all -- not even thinking about one -- so when she got pregnant we needed some time to adjust. When you were born, it was the most amazing experience. Laura obviously didn't think so, but I did. So your answer is yes and no." Sydney began to cry a little more now, but her father did nothing to comfort her.  
  
"Is that all? I know you've talked about it a lot with Vaughn." Sydney thought he suspected the possibility of a relationship by the way he said this.  
  
"You have to leave already? I really shouldn't have bothered you about this, I don't think. You have better things to do with your time than listen to me cry like a little girl."  
  
Jack opened his mouth to tell her she was overreacting, that he had come to listen, but before he could gather his thoughts, she stood and went to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.  
  
He went over and knocked twice, calling her name.  
  
"Sydney, come out of there. Sydney!" He knocked a little harder. He knew he couldn't do this for much longer as he had pressing issues to deal with at work. He tried again a few times, apologized for having to leave, and told her he would meet her later for dinner. He gave her the name of the restaurant and the time.  
  
"I hope you can make it. I don't know why the need for this sudden burst of childishness, but hopefully when I see you tonight, you'll be feeling better." She wanted to scream that she wasn't being childish, she just had to get away, but no words would come from her mouth. She just continued to sob long after she heard the door slam behind him.  
  
That night, Jack waited at the restaurant as he said he would, but Sydney still hadn't shown up by 8:30. He tried her cell phone but it did not ring through. He was embarrassed to find that he didn't know the number of her hard wired apartment phone. As he sat waiting, his phone rang. He answered hoping it would be his daughter getting in touch with him at last.  
  
It was not Sydney on the phone, but a wrong number. He nearly threw the phone in disgust. The one time he'd most looked forward to having dinner with his daughter was the one time she hadn't shown up and he had. His phone rang again, and he fumbled it in his haste to answer. It was a voice he recognized but not that of his daughter. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello? Mr. Bristow?"  
  
"Yes, speaking. Who is this?"  
  
"I'm a friend of Sydney's. I was trying to reach her, but she isn't answering. Do you know where she is?"  
  
"What? How did you get this number?" He hung up disgusted and put his cell phone back in his coat. He was losing his patience.  
  
Jack gave up waiting soon after, and went by Sydney's apartment before going home. However, she wasn't there, he had no idea where to start looking for her. He returned to his own apartment and was soon in an uneasy sleep, not knowing that across town his daughter was struggling to hang onto her sense of reality.  
  
After Jack had left and she'd gotten a grip on her emotions, Sydney had walked the blocks to Michael's apartment. He was quite surprised to find her at his door. She looked tired and extremely upset.  
  
"Sydney, what are you doing here? It's late, I thought you'd be home asleep."  
  
Sydney tried to answer him, but no matter how hard she tried, she could make no sound. Michael questioned her a few times more, with no answer. Finally, he invited her in, thinking she didn't want to say anything where someone might hear her. He soon discovered this was not the problem.  
  
She could not speak to him. She was too upset to form the words she wanted to say. He was the only one she could turn to right now since her father had not helped her. He led her to his couch and made her sit. Then, he put on some tea in hopes that it would help her. It seemed to him that something had gone on between she and her father. She seemed so withdrawn that something unpleasant must have come up. He had never seen her like this before, and it scared him.  
  
After the tea was ready, Michael had an idea. He brought some paper and a pen into the living room nand set it on the table in front of Sydney. If she wanted to tell him what had happened, she could write it down. Her hands shook as she took the tea from him, but she drank it all. Soon after that, she picked up the pen and paper and started writing.  
  
By the time Sydney finished, she'd filled two pages, front and back. She wordlessly handed them to Michael. He read them as quickly as possible, then looked up at her with great sympathy.  
  
"Sydney, I could call him and ask him to come by. You need to work this out with him. He cares about you, I could tell. He won't mind if you show him how you feel. Let me call him, please?"  
  
Sydney began writing again.  
  
"No, please, not yet. I...I was supposed to meet him for dinner. I started getting ready and realized I couldn't yet. I didn't tell him. I stood him up. He might still be waiting at the restaurant."  
  
He read this.  
  
"All right, not tonight then. But definitely tomorrow. That gives you time to sleep on it, and you will sleep. I'll make sure of that."  
  
Sydney finished the tea and he brought another cup.  
  
"Drink it. It will do you good," he assured. He poured the rest into a cup of his own and sat down beside her.  
  
"Do you mind just sitting here?"  
  
Sydney just shook her head.  
  
"Okay. You just finish that tea, then you can try to sleep, all right? You can take my bed. If... if it would make you feel better, I can sleep in there on the floor. In case you wake up, I mean."  
  
Sydney nodded vigorously, and Michael was relieved. He knew it might be awkward, but if she'd said no, he would have insisted on staying nearby. She needed someone to watch over her.  
  
Sydney fell asleep as soon as she got into the bed, but tonight her sleep was more restless. Several times, Michael woke to hear her crying. He did his best to comfort her, but he did little good since she still was not speaking and couldn't tell him exactly what the dreams were about. Even in the dim light, he could see her eyes were glazed, as if she were hypnotized, or about to faint. 


	5. Chapter 5

He assumed she was reliving the horrors with her mother in her dreams. Whenever it seemed like she was tossing too much, he would wake her and tell her that it wasn't real. She was with him, and everything was all right. She would just gaze at him with her empty eyes, and it made him sad. She was having a mental breakdown, just shutting herself out from the world, and this wasn't good. Not even her father could help her now. Michael hated to admit it, but it was the only way. She would have to see a psychiatrist. If nothing else, they would get her talking again. That would be a great improvement.  
  
He took her hand for a few moments, as if apologizing for having to do this, even though it was the only way. He left her to try to sleep and laid back on the floor, though he knew he wouldn't sleep anymore that night. Tomorrow, he would get in touch with a psychiatrist at the CIA.  
  
When they actually got up for the day, Michael got in touch with Sydney's father. He knew he was working, and wouldn't be free to visit until late evening, but he needed to know what was going on.  
  
Jack was alarmed at the news, and now felt like a fool for being upset with his daughter for not showing up the previous night. He promised to come by as soon as he was finished for the day. After hanging up, Michael set about figuring out how to get Sydney up and about.  
  
He tried everything, but nothing would make her move. Finally, he picked her up and carried her to the living room couch. He made her sit, then spoon fed her some cereal for breakfast. She ate it, but that distant expression remained on her face. It was like she didn't even recognize who he was. After he made her eat, he carried her out to his car. It was hard to be discreet about it, but he felt that didn't matter at the moment because this was important.  
  
He sat her in the passenger seat and buckled her in. She wanted to slump over but the seat belt held her upright. He thought people might think she was drugged by her look, but no one asked him anything. He quickly got in and began moving. The sooner he got her there, the better. She was really starting to scare him now, so he drove fast. Her father was waiting for them when they arrived.  
  
"How long has she been like this, Vaughn?"  
  
"She stopped talking last night, but it's been getting worse since then. After we get her inside, if you'll sit with her, I should call her apartment. Her friends must be wondering what's going on."  
  
"Yes, I guess you should. We'll wait right here. They shouldn't call us in before you get back."  
  
Michael went to find the phone after putting Sydney down in a chair. Jack didn't want to admit it, but even he was frightened. He'd never seen anyone in a condition like this, let alone his own daughter. He could tell she was barely even sitting up on her own, and supported her the best he could until Michael got back. Soon after that, they were called into the doctor's private office.  
  
The three went in, with Sydney in between them to help support her. The doctor watched as they made Sydney sit on the couch, then each sat on a side of her so that she wouldn't fall over. They told her what had happened, how Sydney was going through a troubling time on account of what happened with her mother. They told the doctor everything they knew, and the doctor listened patiently. Then Jack admitted to having upset her the previous day, and that had really been when Sydney started acting like this.  
  
"Mr. Bristow, I think your daughter was already close to having this happen before your discussion last night. It would have happened some other way. Normally I'd ask you both to leave us alone in here, but under the circumstances I think you should stay. Do you both have time for this? It might take a while."  
  
Both men said they could stay as long as was needed. Then the doctor suggested that Sydney be allowed to lie down on the couch, so she'd be more comfortable. Then the first issue was to at least get Sydney to be able to focus, to get that vacant look out of her eyes.  
  
The doctor pulled her chair next to the couch and snapped her fingers in front of Sydney's face. She noted something on her pad and began speaking to her. Her words were gentle and warm, but Sydney did not respond. Finally, she went to a small cabinet in the back of the room and pull out a little packet. She held it under Sydney's nose and she perked up for a moment. The glazed look was still there, but she moved her mouth and uttered a sound.  
  
"Sydney, can you hear me? I want you to speak to me. I know this is hard, and I know that you're very upset, but I need you to speak to me. The sooner you do, the sooner we can start trying to solve some things for you. Then you'll feel better, all right?" Sydney continued to say nothing, though it now seemed she understood what the doctor was telling her. 


	6. Chapter 6

The doctor worked with Sydney for another hour, but she still was not vocalizing by then. Sydney was starting to fall asleep, so the psychiatrist called off their efforts for the day.  
  
"Will someone be able to stay with her tomorrow? She really can't be left alone." Michael spoke up. "I'm going to ask her friends to watch her in the morning, and I'm hoping to drop in for lunch, then I get off at five." He looked to Jack, not wanting to volunteer anything.  
  
"I get off later, but I can even stay up for the night with her, if she needs it. Should we bring her back here?"  
  
"Yes. Give it two days. If she's no better, I'll try again. Don't expect her to recover overnight. She's retreated further into herself than anyone I've ever seen. It may take serious work, for all of us."  
  
Both men nodded. Deep down, they had already known this, but it still hurt to hear the actual words spoken. They took Sydney out the way they had brought her in, and placed her in Jack's car.  
  
"She's given you enough trouble," he told Michael. "I'll take her to her apartment. Her friends might be suspicious of you. They will watch over her. I will bring her back in two days. If you wish to sit in again, you may."  
  
"I just thought of something. Don't you think it would be better if she stayed with one of us? If she starts talking, she won't be able to tell them anything. She would have to lie to them, and I know how much she hates that." Michael frowned at even the thought of Sydney's needing to cover her tracks with her friends one more time.  
  
"Neither of us can watch her all the time, Mr. Vaughn. Her friends..."  
  
"You want to risk them finding out about me? I'll be picking Sydney up there for the next appointment."  
  
"Will already knows she works for SD-6. He does not know she is a double agent, but I don't think that will matter. It shouldn't come up, and if it does, no harm done. The CIA won't kill either of them as SD-6 would."  
  
"Fine, then may I take her there now?" Jack eyed him suspiciously, sensing what was going on.  
  
"Fine, but if the woman is there and asks who you are, only tell her you are a coworker, and Sydney is very upset. If Will is there, tell him you work at another SD headquarters. Use an accent if you must. He won't suspect anything then. And make sure they know to watch her all the time, try to make her talk, cheer her up."  
  
"I know that! I'll tell them, don't worry."  
  
"All right." After placing Sydney in Michael's car instead, Jack gently kissed her forehead and told her he'd see her in two days.  
  
Michael then took her back to her apartment, where Will and Francie were waiting. Though Michael had told them over the phone that Sydney was in poor shape, they weren't prepared. Neither recognized Sydney in such a state.  
  
"I hope you can help her."  
  
"Well, thank you, we'll try. You said you'd be back in two days?" Will seemed nervous about the whole situation, that he might not know what to do.  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
  
"Okay, and we won't leave her alone, we can be sure of that. I'm just curious, how do you know Sydney?" Francie was asking out of simple curiosity, and Michael could tell immediately.  
  
"Oh, we work together." He put on his best smile.  
  
"Oh," she replied, not wanting to probe any deeper. "Well, thank you again. We'll do our best."  
  
"Thank you." Vaughn left, knowing that Sydney was in good hands just from being with them for a few minutes.  
  
Will and Francie were mystified and didn't really know what to do. They could see she looked tired, so Francie asked Will to carry her to the bedroom so she could change her clothes. Then, she laid her down, and decided it would be best to remain with her. She had a restless night, but did not utter a sound. Their first real challenge was the next day at breakfast.  
  
Francie had dressed her again, so it was up to Will to get her to eat. He tried to get her to do it herself, but ended up spoon feeding her the way Vaughn had the previous morning. They sat her on the couch, and put the television on as a distraction, but it didn't help. Francie had called off work in order to stay with Sydney that day, and Will was going to call off the next day in order to stay with her. They both realized it was harder than they thought, and were glad when the two days were up. Unfortunately, Sydney hadn't changed for the better, though she hadn't gotten worse either.  
  
Vaughn showed up early so he could take Sydney for a drive in his car, hoping the fresh air would do her good. At first she seemed comfortable, but soon she couldn't seem to stay sitting up straight. Finally, Vaughn had to pull over, and try to figure out a way to make her comfortable again.  
  
He moved the seat every which way that it would go, he moved her from the front to the back a few times. Nothing seemed to work. He was beginning to become frustrated, and very soon they were going to be late for their appointment if he didn't just let it go. He told her that she should try to move herself, because her muscles were in dire need of it. She hadn't moved on her own at all in the past three days, and it worried him.  
  
Finally, he got back in and started driving. She was laying in the back seat, not as comfortable as she could be, but better than nothing. He didn't want to be late for the appointment.  
  
They soon arrived for the appointment, and at first Vaughn was the only one who realized Sydney's increased weakness. The doctor and Jack realized it when Vaughn put her down on the couch, in a sitting position. She immediately began to slide down, and the doctor suggested they lie her down. Then, she used the same chemical based material to bring her out of her daze. Today, the doctor was determined to get Sydney to speak, even one word.  
  
When two hours of coaxing and working with Sydney proved worthless, they called it a day. The doctor told them to work with Sydney in the same way she had, except to change their approaches a little each time. Jack thought it best that Sydney come to his apartment that night. He thought Michael would object, but he said nothing. That night, Jack fed her, dressed her in an old pair of his pajamas, and tucked her into bed -- something he hadn't done in years.  
  
After it seemed Sydney was asleep, Jack went into the living room to try and relax before going to sleep himself. Once there, he was surprised to find himself weeping over everything that was happening. Not just sadness over the state Sydney was in, but also out of anger that it was Laura that had done it.  
  
She had used him years ago and tried to destroy him, too. Jack was determined that his former wife was not going to have her way. Sydney was going to get better, if it took them all weeks of trying. Finally, Jack felt spent of his tears, and took a blanket and pillow from the closet into his room to sleep on the floor.  
  
Jack took work off the next day in order to spend the whole day working with Sydney. He got her up, not knowing if she had actually slept any or not, and put her in the living room. He spoon fed her some hot cereal and first turned the TV on to try and distract her. When it didn't seem to be working, he turned it back off and sat next to her. He tried talking to her, but it didn't seem like she understood. He used some of the techniques the doctor had used the previous day, but nothing seemed to work.  
  
Growing very frustrated and angry at himself for not succeeding, Jack retreated to his room to think of a different approach, he heard sounds coming from the living room. They weren't words, but he knew it had to be Sydney making them. She had to be trying to talk. He rushed back to where she was, hoping to encourage her.  
  
Sydney was trying to say Dad, to ask him where he was going, but her words came out in harsh whispers and she found she couldn't fully pronounce them. She hadn't used her vocal cords in a few days now, so they were weak, making her voice that way. Her father tried to understand her and finally realized she was saying his name. He tried to get her to say more, but it seemed that just that little bit of work to say what she had was very tiring for her.  
  
He decided it might be better if they could get out for a little while, so they went for a drive. By the time they got back, Sydney was so relaxed she seemed sleepy, and now seemed like the time to try getting her to talk again. Her voice was still very faint, but this time she was able to ask the question she'd had earlier.  
  
"Dad, you weren't just going to leave me here, were you?"  
  
"Of course not. Is that what you thought?"  
  
Sydney just nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm not going anywhere. Not today. Tomorrow I can't stay home, so you'll have to spend the day with someone else. But I can come by, at dinnertime, if you'd like."  
  
"I feel all right now. I think I can be alone."  
  
"No, you can't. We don't want you going back into yourself like you were. You're staying with someone."  
  
They went back into Jack's apartment. Sydney very much wanted to go back to her own apartment, shower, and especially, change, but her father would not allow it because no one was there.  
  
"Sydney, I can just take you shopping. There are plenty of places around here. It might cheer you up to go shopping."  
  
"Maybe. But Dad, won't you feel strange in a ladies' store?"  
  
"No. We can make an evening out of it. You can get your new things, come back here, shower and change, then we can have our dinner out. How does that sound?"  
  
"Then where am I going?"  
  
"You can go home then. I know your friends will be home. Someone will come for you in the morning. We have another appointment at the doctor tomorrow so you'll have to come to that."  
  
They spent the night out. Sydney bought a new outfit, and they went back to her father's apartment to shower and change. Then, they went out for dinner at a very ritzy restaurant. Sydney was starving. She'd only eaten soup, cereal, and sandwiches the past few days. 


	7. Chapter 7

After they had finished the very satisfying meal, Jack drove Sydney back to her apartment. She lingered in the car for a moment instead of rushing inside.  
  
"Dad, I just wanted to say thank you, for helping me these last few days. It must have been hard for you. I mean, I know we aren't very close yet. But it must bother you to know Mom is the one who did that to me."  
  
Her father told her she was welcome, and didn't mention the fact that Vaughn had done quite a bit for her too. He really didn't want her to know that because he sensed what was going on between the two of them. He told himself he wouldn't interfere.  
  
Sydney left the car and went into her apartment. She didn't know they'd seen her when she was ill, so it was puzzling to Sydney that they were surprised when she walked in.  
  
They were just very glad she was home and feeling better. Within a few days, they had settled back into their usual routine. Sydney had even gone back to school. She was almost, but not quite, ready to go back to work. Vaughn dropped by once, making Francie wonder out loud about the fact that he must be very "interested" in Sydney.  
  
As for Jack, he didn't have such a good week. Work was stressing him out, and when he finally got in on Thursday night, he found a very unpleasant surprise waiting for him. It was a letter from Laura, only it didn't have her name on it. He recognized the handwriting instantly. He opened it cautiously and took out the two folded sheets, unfolded them, and began to read.  
  
Jack, This letter will come as a surprise to you, but since I had so much fun torturing Sydney, I decided it was your turn. It was especially painful for her when I told her that I never wanted her. What I should have told her was how I almost had an abortion. If it wasn't for you. You actually cared about her. It's too bad you didn't know then that you were only a source of information and nothing more to me. I hope you're having fun dealing with her mental breakdown. Laura PS: You'll never catch me.  
  
Jack almost immediately sat down to pen a response. He was so furious his hands were shaking, but he needed to get his thoughts out.  
  
Laura, I know you wrote just to twist the knife in my back. I'd have expected no less, after what you did to Sydney. You're right in thinking I always wanted her. She's the only thing that's really right in my whole life. You'll never make me sorry we had her, no matter what you say. The only thing about it that I regret is that you are her mother. She deserved someone better. I just thank God you were out of her life from the age if 6, or she may have turned out like you. She's a better person than you even think exists anymore, I have no doubt. I love her infinitely more than I ever loved you, Laura. If you ever come near her again, I'll kill you with my bare hands. Care to test me? Jack  
  
He finished his letter, stuffed it in an envelope, and was just about to write the addresses when he realized he didn't know where his wife was. The only person that did know was Sydney. At least she had her last known location, and there were people who could take things from there. 


	8. Chapter 8

He looked over the envelope the letter from her had come in. It was a standard envelope, nothing unusual, which was unfortunate. Finally, he decided it best to call Sydney and ask.  
  
Fortunately, he'd called just after she got home from a late dinner.  
  
"Hi, Dad. How are you?"  
  
"Fine. Did you have a good day?"  
  
"Yes. School is good, now that I'm almost caught up. You've never really called just to talk before.... is everything all right?"  
  
"Oh.... yes. I was wondering if you knew just where your mother was, when you saw her. I think we need to send some people after her. She can't get away with what she did to you."  
  
Sydney gave him the name of the place, somewhere in Taiwan. He jotted it down and thanked her. He had told her a lie about why he was asking because he knew she woudn't agree with him going after her mother, and would make sure to watch him. He couldn't tell her about the letter of course. He just hoped that his little scheme would work. Mostly, he did it to get Sydney to go back to work. Sloane was getting suspiscious, and she was one of the best agents so both agencies looked forward to her return.  
  
Within two weeks, Sydney was back to work, after she'd passed evaluations by several psychologists and psychiatrists. All of that was more of an annoyance to her than anything, since she wouldn't have showed up if she didn't feel ready.  
  
Sydney was relieved to find her father was still around the office as usual, and began to hope that he had changed his mind about going after her mother. With that worry off her mind, she settled back into a routine, minus the long trips, for the time being. Everyone thought it best that she stay close to home a while longer.   
  
Her birthday arrived almost without notice. Sydney herself had nearly forgotten, until she got home that evening to find several packages waiting. Francie had left hers, since she was working very late, and Will had been by. There was one more, that had been delivered by mail, but without a return address.   
  
The fourth, which she hadn't noticed at first, was from Michael. She wondered when he'd dropped it off, but her attention quickly went back to the unmarked one. There was only one other person that it could have come from, and that was her father. She decided to save Michael's for last though because it was the most intriguing. The first one she opened was from Will. It was a book she had been telling him about that she'd wanted to read. She put it down, and opened the one from Francie. Francie's was the largest, and Sydney soon found out why.   
  
What was inside was a black, sequined evening dress. It was very formal, and Sydney wondered where on earth she'd wear it to. She got that answer from a note she found on the bottom of the box.  
  
Dear Sydney,  
I hope you like this, very much. As soon as we all have a night off, Will and I are taking you to the fanciest place in town. After the year you've had, we both think you deserve it.  
Love, Francie   
  
Next, she was at her father's present. It was tiny but heavy. She opened it slowly and pulled the piece of paper out. She couldn't imagine this heavy package only contained a piece of paper, but after reading the long letter, she realized that wasn't so.  
  
Sydney,  
I know I haven't been around much for your birthdays, so that's why I'm sending you this letter along with this gift. At one point, it was very special to me, and now I hope it will be special to you.  
I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you, something I am unable to do in person. I know how that sounds, but this is better than my not saying it at all. Also, I wanted to tell you how glad I am that you are my daughter. It feels like we're finally making up for some of the time we've lost together. I hope you feel the same way. I very much enjoyed our dinner the other night. I hope you will be up to doing it again. Have a happy birthday.  
Love,  
Daddy   
  
Putting the letter gently aside, Sydney took out the small wrapped package. It seemed to take ages to get the paper off. Inside, she found a jewelers box, and opened it carefully. It contained what was obviously her father's school ring. She looked at the engraving around the stone, and indeed saw the name of his college. Jack had placed the ring on a thick gold chain, even thicker than might have been necessary, in case there was a chance it might break and fall off. Immediately, Sydney put it on, then moved on to her last package. 


	9. Chapter 9

Once she'd taken off the paper and opened the box, Sydney found two gifts instead of one. Each had the letters MV scribbled on their wrappings, and Sydney picked the smaller one first. It was easy to tell it was a jewelry box. Inside was a beautiful silver charm bracelet. There were a few charms hanging on it already, one with her name and another with her zodiac sign. The note with it told of the place where she could get more of them.  
  
She put the charm bracelet down, and picked up the second package. It was much heavier than the first, and felt hard. She opened it quickly, revealing a journal. It had a very pretty cover, and she loved it immediately. He must somehow have found out she kept a journal. How was beyond her, but she thought the gift was very sweet. Besides, her old one was getting full.  
  
Now that all of her gifts were open, Sydney went to the kitchen to see what had come in the regular postal mail. There were several cards for her, plus the usual junk. On the bottom of the pile there was an envelope with no return address, and Sydney didn't recognize the handwriting.  
  
Sydney picked it up first, knowing that it was something couldn't be good, and ignored her cards, which would be cheery. At first, she thought about just tossing it in the garbage can and never thinking about it again. But, her curiosity was getting the better of her, even though she knew that she might throw herself back into her great state of depression again. As she thought about this, her fingers slid under the flap and began ripping across the top. Her conscious mind didn't even realize she was doing it.  
  
Her fingers trembled as they pulled the paper from within. Suddenly, she stopped herself. She couldn't read it alone.  
  
She went and got her cell phone, and dialed her father's number automatically. She began to think he wouldn't answer, but he picked up on the seventh ring.  
  
"Dad, are you still at work right now?"  
  
"No. Why, is something the matter?"  
  
"I'm not sure, yet. I mean.... I got this letter... I know it must be from Mom. I haven't read it yet, and I was hoping you could come...."  
  
"I'll be right over."  
  
Sydney sat on the couch, watching her fingers to make sure they didn't start working automatically for her. She knew if she opened the letter, she would read it. Quickly, she put it down on the table beside her and concentrated on the cards. Each made her smile and cry a little. She put them up on the fireplace. Just as she finished, there was a knock on her door. Sydney let her father in, and they sat down together on the couch.  
  
"Sydney, you don't have to read it."  
  
"I know, but I want to."  
  
She picked up the envelope and showed it to him. He nodded. It was Laura's handwriting. Trembling, she opened the pages. 


	10. Chapter 10

Sydney, I know today is your birthday, and I wanted to acknowledge it in my own way. You're very lucky to not be here, your friends certainly were more clever than I gave them credit for. It's sad for me, really, since I have so much fun torturing people. No matter who they are. It's been so long, it's almost as if you aren't my daughter anymore. You are only my enemy. I don't think we've finished with each other yet. Are you prepared for that? Laura  
  
Jack knew Sydney would cry because her voice began to falter halfway through the letter. He could see the tears in her eyes, and when she was finished, offer the best comfort he could. He then decided that it would be best to confess.  
  
"Sydney, I received a letter too."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes, the other day. I wrote back, which is why I inquired about her earlier. It would be in your best interest not to write back. She will only come after you harder and stronger than she will I. She knows that you're the one she can break."  
  
"Of course she can," Sydney hissed, suddenly very bitter. "She did it once already, didn't she? Why should anyone think I'd be strong enough to take it a second time!?"  
  
"Sydney, I didn't mean..."  
  
"I know what you meant! It's a warning to be careful. Don't you think I know that, doing the job I do every single day? That I have to watch everything I do, everything I say, every little thing that happens around me?? Especially after what happened to Danny!! I did learn my lesson, you know! That was hard enough, I don't need a lecture from you. It's not as if you have some right to give me one, even if you ARE my father!"  
  
"Sydney, calm down. You're more fragile right now than you want to believe." He took the letter from her and was about to rip it up when she screamed.  
  
"No! Not yet. I want to read it again."  
  
He gave it back to her after hesitating for a few moments. She sat down next to him again and began to cry. He comforted her a little, looked at the time, and decided he had to leave.  
  
"Wait... Dad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you. I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at her, angry at the job I have to do. I know it's important, but it makes me so tired, sometimes. It feels like we aren't getting anywhere."  
  
"I can stay, then, if you really want me to. I know this is all very difficult. That's why I'm trying to help you. The best I can, at least."  
  
"I know..." She wiped away her tears now. "Listen, I got some other gifts today. Would you ... would you like to see them, before I turn in?"  
  
"Of course, if you'd like to show me." Jack felt relieved. Sydney seemed like herself again, for now. But he'd begun to wonder if she was still more upset by everything than she was admitting.  
  
After showing him each of the presents, and thanking him for his own, she decided that it would be best for her to turn it. It was still early, but she had a lot of sleep to catch up on. He asked her if the letter was bothering her, and she told him it didn't. He didn't completely believe her, but he nodded anyhow.  
  
"Would you like me to stay the night?"  
  
"Yes, if you don't mind the couch."  
  
"All right. I'm just going to run back for a change of clothes."  
  
When he returned, Sydney was sleeping restlessly, tossing and turning. He didn't think it was a nightmare so he didn't bother waking her.  
  
He picked up the book Sydney had received from Will and began flipping through the pages. It didn't look very interesting to him, but he began reading it anyway. Not long after, he fell asleep on Sydney's couch, only to be woken up at the sound of her footsteps. 


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as he realized it was her, he sat up.  
  
"What's the matter, Sydney?" he whispered. "It's very early. You shouldn't be up yet."  
  
"I know," she whispered back. "I'm sorry to wake you. I just can't sleep, and I was hoping you ... you wouldn't mind staying up to keep me company. I can just go back to my room." She started to turn around before he could even answer.  
  
"I can keep you company. Let's both go in your room, you'll be more comfortable there." Jack got up to follow his daughter. As they made their way down the hall, worry began gnawing at him. Sydney had never, as far as he knew, been a restless sleeper. Everything from earlier in the day MUST be bothering her. The trick was getting her to admit it.  
  
She laid in the bed, and he sat on the edge of it next to her. It felt a little awkward at first, as they hadn't done anything like this since she was a child, and not often at that.  
  
"Sydney, I think that letter is bothering you."  
  
"No, it isn't. I'm fine, really."  
  
"Then why can't you sleep?"  
  
"I- I just..."  
  
"It's bothering you."  
  
"No."  
  
"Where is the letter Sydney?"  
  
"I - I got rid of it." He thought at first that she might be lying, but he saw that it was true by looking in her eyes.  
  
"I know I said I wanted to keep it, but I could never look at the pages let alone read them again. So I threw it away, and the envelope too. Maybe I should burn it."  
  
"No ... no I don't think so. Throwing it away is enough. But if it's not the letter that's on your mind, what is it? I'm getting very worried about you, Sydney. You haven't been yourself."  
  
"I'm not sure just what it is. Maybe just readjusting to work. Just what does that mean, anyway, 'acting like myself?' There are days I don't know who I even am anymore, like I'm getting lost in this job ... and eventually I'll just be a robot, or something, I'll only look like a human being. That's ... that's what Mom looked like. It was as if someone had turned her into a machine, something made out of metal and plastic, and there was none of her ... her humanity left. I know, you said she never really wanted me, but I do remember her, a little. She never looked like that, then."  
  
"Of course she didn't. But she was the same person then that she is now, only you can see all that's inside on the outside, the way you described it. She was always that way, Sydney. She just hid it, inside. I think you should just go on living your life however you wish to live it, and not worry about your mother anymore. She's a lost cause now, Sydney. It's best to just do what I do and continue to believe she died in that car crash."  
  
"But Dad, she didn't die, and when ... when she had me there, she could have killed me. Maybe that just sounds dramatic, but you weren't there, you didn't see her. She could have, she WOULD have. I begged her not to, and I don't know why it got to her, if she hates me as much as it seems like she does. It worked, though, and now here I am. I have to live with this, Dad, not you. Actually, if it had to happen to one of us, I'm glad it was me. She's already hurt you enough."  
  
"Sydney, I can understand why you're saying that, but don't. If I could have taken your place there, I would have in a second. Besides, now you've taken more pain from her than me. All these years have greatly dulled my pain and turned it into hate. I hate her for doing what she did to us, as a family, and I hate her for keeping you there. For not wanting you all these years, and now deciding that she has to have you. That's not going to be accepted."  
  
"Dad, I'm touched that you're worried about me, but I think the worst of this is past now. I'm home, and back to my life. My two lives, I guess.... Anyway, I hope you don't mind my saying so, but I... I missed you, Dad."  
  
Jack smiled, a smile that went all the way to his eyes. Still, it was a bit of a sad smile, too.  
  
"I missed you too, Sydney. I know I don't tell you that I care, at least not the way that I should. But I do care, Sydney. You are the most important person in my life."  
  
Sydney suddenly was near tears. "I know, Dad. You wouldn't be here now if you didn't love me." She suddenly changed the subject, as if she were afraid of frightening him away by being so sentimental.  
  
"I'm keeping you up, it's so late."  
  
"That's all right. I'm going to stay here and keep an eye on you. You rest, now. You look tired."  
  
Sydney found she slept fairly peacefully through the night. She'd had one nightmare, but her father woke her from it and helped coax her back to sleep. Otherwise, the night was very uneventful, and Sydney thought her father might have actually slept worse than she had.  
  
The next morning though, she woke late, and he was gone. There was a note on her nightstand explaining his absence -- work. She knew it would be best for her to return as well and began to get ready.  
  
Sydney's day at work was really quite boring, and she began to wish that she could start taking longer trips again. She never thought she would feel that way, but there it was.  
  
She saw her father once during the day. They had no time to talk, but Sydney thanked him silently for staying with her. That afternoon, Dixon came to her and asked her how she'd been. She told him she was all right and thanked him for asking. He seemed a little strange though, as if he wasn't looking at her, but someone he didn't even know. She shrugged it off and tried to get back to her work.  
  
After work, she headed home. She was surprised when "Vaughn, Michael" came up on her pager. 


	12. Chapter 12

She called him back while still standing outside. It was a very nice night, she felt like enjoying it.  
  
"Hello, Michael. I'm surprised you called. What's going on?"  
  
"The doctors want to see you again, Sydney. I'm sure you've noticed people acting strangely at work, and they want to evaluate you agin to make sure you're ready for travelling. It will get Sloane off your case. Even Dixon is wondering by now, isn't he?"  
  
"I don't know. He did look at me strangely today. It was weird. It's like he wasn't looking at me, but a complete stranger."  
  
"Well, in a way, you are a complete stranger."  
  
"I know, but...it was just really odd."  
  
"Well, Barnett wants to see you tomorrow, same time as usual. You'll have to make an excuse for SD-6, but I'm sure you can think of something."  
  
"I'm kind of hoping that she'll say I'm capable of doing missions again. It gets really boring sitting at that desk all day. Marshall provides some amusement, but other than that..."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, then. You will be there, won't you?"  
  
"Part of the time. Since I saw how you... how you were, before. She'll want to talk to you alone, too."  
  
"I know. That's all right. I just want it over with. So Dad will stop worrying about me. It distracts him, I think."  
  
"I can imagine. I should go. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
She hung up and slowly put the phone away. She thought of the things he had done for her the past few days, his sacrifices, and felt bad she hadn't thanked him. She remembered his present as well. It wasn't that late, so she went out and bought him a nice thank you card and some candies she hoped he'd like. She would drop them on his desk the following day as a surprise.  
  
Late the next afternoon, Sydney went for her appointment with all the CIA- affliated doctors. She was much more nervous than the other times because their decision would affect her work. To look at her, though, you would have no idea anything was on her mind.  
  
Jack and Michael were there waiting when she arrived, which made her feel relieved. She didn't like Dr. Barnett much, and couldn't exactly say why. Perhaps it was her eyes. They usually seemed very cold. Sydney much preferred the other doctor, who had helped her out of her state.  
  
Sydney's appointment went fine, or she thought so at least. They asked her questions about her life, how she was feeling, how her relationships were, and if she'd been sleeping. Barnett and her usual doctor, Simons, told her they would review their notes and let her know as soon as possible whether she could go back to her missions. She thanked them both and left. She retrieved Michael's present from her purse, made sure he wasn't in his office, and left the surprise on his desk.  
  
She wanted to linger and see if Michael liked the present, but it was still early enough that she hoped dinner out with Francie was a possiblity. So she went home to ask, and Francie agreed. They had a very pleasant evening, despite both of them eating too much. When they got home, Will was hanging out waiting for them, so they decided to have movie night before he went home. By the time he had gone and the two young ladies turned in, Sydney's mind had completely cleared of thoughts about her appointment that day.  
  
Therefore, she was surprised to receive a call first thing the next day from Dr. Barnett. 


	13. Chapter 13

"It seems as though you've recovered enough from your experience now that you can return to normal work."  
  
"All right, thank you."  
  
"It was hard, wasn't it? I know that Dr. Simons followed your case and followed it very well, but I can't imagine an average person recovering that quickly. You must be as tough as everyone here says."  
  
"Oh, well, thank you."  
  
Barnett hung up then, leaving Sydney feeling a little awkward. She shrugged it off and decided that she might as well tell Sloane that day that she was ready for some real work again.  
  
Just two days after that, Sydney was sent on her first trip since returning to work. Dixon seemed at ease with her again, and she was very glad. Their mission went well, and Sydney actually felt invigorated by the work.  
  
The only thing about her resumed schedule that she regretted was losing so much time with her friends and father. True, her father worked too, but as a senior officer he had more flexibility with his hours. They did manage one dinner out after a week or two, and that was the first time Jack suspected that Sydney was being watched.  
  
They were seated at the table in the restaurant when Jack noticed a strange blonde woman staring at them from a far corner.  
  
"Sydney, I think that woman is watching us."  
  
"What?" Sydney followed the direction of her fathers eyes quickly, then returned her gaze to his face. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I think so. Have you ever seen her?"  
  
"I don't think I recognize her." Sydney stole another quick glance before disregarding it.  
  
"I think you'd better be careful."  
  
She nodded. "I will. I always am. Being careful is my life, didn't you know that?" Sydney had been trying to make light of things as best as possible, but Jack's expression darkened. "Sydney, that's not funny."  
  
"Come on, Dad. I have to make the best of it, just like you. Just because I have such a serious job doesn't mean I should turn into a sourpuss, does it?"  
  
"No ... no, of course not. I'm sorry. Hopefully we can do this again next week, I enjoy our nights out like this."  
  
Sydney smiled gently as her father went on.  
  
"Dr. Simons asked me to tell you she'd like you to stop in the next chance you get. She's there every afternoon, late, she said."  
  
"Well, all right. I can't imagine what for, but it would be nice to see her again, anyway."  
  
"Just a checkup to make sure you're going forward and not backward."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
The next afternoon Sydney went to Dr. Simons office. Dr. Barnett had not been in that day, which pleased Sydney. She was still a bit intimidated by her.  
  
Sydney went inside the doctor's office and took a seat on the chair. The doctor came in not long after, asking if she'd like some coffee. Sydney accepted gratefully. Her day had been quite tiring and the caffeine would do a little bit of good anyway. The doctor came back with two cups of steaming coffee, handed one to Sydney, and sat down.  
  
Sydney answered all of her questions and when they were finished, was surprised at the amount of time that had passed -- almost two hours. It was hard to believe because of the few questions the doctor had asked her. She didn't remember finishing the coffee either, but her cup sat empty, proof that she had.  
  
As she walked to her car, she felt a headache coming on. It didn't surprise her because of the day she had though and didn't think anymore about it.  
  
Over the next few days, this headache nagged on and off, but between work and things that were going on at home, Sydney had little time to notice. She was hardly at home for the next three weeks, and by that time, her puzzlement after the visit with the doctor was a foggy memory. Therefore, she wasn't alarmed, but only mildly surprised, to get another call from the doctor more than a month after she'd last been there. 


	14. Chapter 14

She went in for her appointment, drank some tea, answered some questions, and left feeling just fine. There were no headaches this week, which she was thankful for. Upon arriving home though, she noticed someone creeping around outside of the building across the street. She began to suspect it was the blonde from the night at the restaurant but there was no way to be sure. Sydney had seen her other places as well, and soon would find out who she was and confront her.  
  
Besides preparing for a confrontation, Sydney decided it was best to tell someone else what she had noticed. She and Vaughn had an official meeting later that week, and he promised to pass the information along to Devlin, so a decision could be made about how to proceed.  
  
Within that next week, another CIA agent trailed Sydney everywhere she went. Sydney herself thought this was an extreme step, but considering what had happened the last time she'd been compromised, she didn't exactly blame them.  
  
Several days later, Sydney finally had her opportunity to face off with the woman who was tailing her.  
  
Sydney found the woman sniffing around outside her apartment building one afternoon after work. She went downstairs, snuck up behind her, and drug her into the alley behind the building when she thought no one was looking. Sydney pinned her to the wall, knowing the CIA was probably still watching her somewhere.  
  
"Why are you following me?"  
  
"What?" asked Dr. Barnett, confused.  
  
"You, why are you following me? You've been watching me. Don't think I haven't seen you."  
  
"You..you're mistaken. I'm not watching you. I just moved into the building across the street and am getting used to things, that's all."  
  
"What about at the restaurant with my father? You were watching us from the corner."  
  
"I wasn't watching you, I was watching the person behind you. He's my husband, and I thought he'd been cheating on me so I followed him. That's why I moved, to get away from him. He was with another woman that night, and it wasn't a business meeting, I can assure you of that."  
  
Sydney frowned, not ready to believe this woman. "You aren't very good at this, you know. I'm trained to notice things, that's true, but I'm sure other people must have noticed you."  
  
"You're probably right. I'm sorry to alarm you, I know you don't really trust me. I could see it when you came to my office."  
  
Sydney looked away, ashamed at being so obvious. Dr. Barnett smiled gently.  
  
"That's all right. People aren't really supposed to like anyone who pries into their business, are they?"  
  
Sydney relaxed now, and the two women came out of their concealed spot. "I've still been coming by, though. Dr. Simons has asked me back twice. To make sure I was adjusting all right, she said."  
  
"Yes, well, just a precaution I'm sure. I'm sorry for the confusion. I really don't mean any harm to you." Sydney nodded and apologized to her for suspecting her of something. The doctor told her it was alright and headed back across the street to her apartment. Sydney went inside again, unsure if she truly believed the woman. She would continue to watch the doctor to make absolutely sure.  
  
There was no sign of Barnett the next week, then the following week, and finally the week after that, and Sydney's suspiscions ceased. She began to wonder if Vaughn had ever figured out who had sent him his mystery gift. He'd never said anything about it at their briefings. He never said much then, come to think of it, and he never seemed to look her in the eye either.  
  
She was scheduled to go to Istanbul for a mission in a few days and knew he should be calling with a countermission very soon. She would make sure to ask him then why he'd been so strange and distant lately.  
  
The very next day, Sydney got the expected call from Joey's Pizza. A half hour after that, she arrived at the warehouse.  
  
Vaughn detailed her countermission immediately, very businesslike.... and very dismissive. As soon as he was finished, he turned away, and seemed to be waiting for her to leave. Instead, she spoke.  
  
"Vaughn.... Michael... whats the matter with you lately? You hardly talk to me, even when we meet like this. Did I do something to make you angry? Maybe I shouldn't have left you that thank you gift, but..."  
  
"That was from you?"  
  
"Who did you think it was from?"  
  
"I don't know, another co-worker. I didn't think..."  
  
"It was a thank you, for the birthday present. The journal, I really needed it. My other one, it was almost full. It's like you knew that without knowing it. It was really sweet." He smiled one of his winning Vaughn smiles, and she couldn't help but smiling herself.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," he said, blushing a little.  
  
After that, they relaxed together and were able to talk like they usually did. Though Sydney was surprised at the question he asked.  
  
"Sydney, are you still having sessions with that Dr. Simons?"  
  
"Sometimes. Why?"  
  
"Because, you seem fine to me.... except after you've spent time with her. You always seem.... fogged in. I just don't like that. She might be up to something."  
  
"I just go there to talk, really. It's her job to listen, and she seems to like me, so I go. She asked me to stop in when I get back."  
  
"Well, just be careful, alright? You just seem, a little funny when you come out of there, that's all." Sydney shrugged. Vaughn thought it mattered, but she didn't seem to think it was a major deal.  
  
She was just turning to leave when he began to speak again.  
  
"So it was you that left that...I really didn't think.. I mean, after you had gotten out of your depression, we really hadn't..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just rambling."  
  
"No you're not. What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I mean that we really haven't had a lot of time to talk, lately, and I really wasn't much help when you weren't feeling well. I suppose I wasn't expecting thanks, for the present or otherwise."  
  
"I owe you a lot more than you give yourself credit for. a thank you gift is the least I could do." She smiled, then said goodbye and went on her way.  
  
Her trip went well, but was tiring. She spent her first night home catching up with Francie and Will, then was straight back to work the next day. That evening, Sydney went for her appointment. Dr. Simons seemed put out that Sydney had been gone for several days, which was just the first thing to set an alarm off in Sydney's head about this visit. 


	15. Chapter 15

Sydney watched this time when the doctor went back for the coffee. She had offered many times to get it so the doctor wouldn't have to and now because of Vaughn's new information, she watched carefully. She saw the woman dump something powdery in, but Sydney preferred her coffee black, so it couldn't be sugar. She quickly turned away when she saw the woman coming, and took the cup from her. The doctor took a sip from hers, and Sydney sipped hers twice. Larger sips, so it would raise no suspicion. She realized that it tasted a little funny, and put the cup down in front of her. She would not drink anymore.  
  
Thanks to Sydney's refusal to drink the coffee, the doctor's plans to kidnap Sydney again were foiled. She just made small talk, and didn't let her frustration show. She supposed there would be another chance, soon enough.  
  
Sydney began feeling a little dizzy and lightheaded after about a half hour, but was able to last the entire hour that was scheduled. Then, she made her way out, walking unsteadily, by now.  
  
Vaughn was just putting his jacket on when he heard a disturbing noise in the hallway outside his office. He was stunned to see Sydney sprawled on the ground before him. It looked as though she was unconscious, and he acted quickly. He took her to the hospital wing, hoping that nothing was seriously wrong, and remembered her appointment with the doctor as he was carrying her there.  
  
Vaughn paced nervously while waiting for a doctor to come out with some news about Sydney. He thought about going to speak to Dr. Simons in the meanwhile, but decided against drawing attention to the whole situation just yet.  
  
As Vaughn's patience was running out, a physician finally appeared to talk to him. "She only fainted, Mr. Vaughn. She's awake now, and seems just fine. It would be best for her just to go home and rest."  
  
Vaughn wanted to demand why they hadn't run any tests to make sure Sydney didn't have any drugs in her body, but kept his mouth shut. He knew that it would not be wise to get into an argument with the doctor.  
  
"I can take her home."  
  
"Very well. She's not completely with it yet, but she should be fine in the morning."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Moments later, Sydney emerged looking a little... unfocused, but mostly all right. She smiled to hear that Vaughn would be taking her home. They immediately headed downstairs to his car and got in. By the time they were halfway to Sydney's place, she'd fallen asleep. He regretted having to wake her when they arrived, but just in case someone was home, he could not just parade through her door.  
  
"Sydney, if you start feeling sick again, I want you to call me. Especially if you feel the need to go back to a hospital. I can just sit in the waiting room and overhear the doctor. Noone will even know why I'm there. All right?"  
  
She agreed and began to leave his car. Then, she remembered something he'd said at the warehouse.  
  
"Remember when you were talking about my depression earlier, at the warehouse?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What you said about after my depression..."  
  
"I just meant that you weren't around as much. You seemed to distance yourself."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. All this work..."  
  
"I know you have a lot of work. Far too much. But it's important, we both know that. I'm so glad you've been feeling better.... well, until today. Go on and get some rest. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Okay, goodnight." She gave him one more smile and got out of the car as he called a goodnight. He watched until she'd gone in and shut the door, then pulled away. The following day, at the CIA, Vaughn set up a meeting with Jack to discuss what had happened the previous day.  
  
"I don't think it's good for her to continue seeing that doctor, Simons. Something is wrong. I see her when she leaves, and she looks lost. She looks at me some nights like she doesn't even know who I am. And it's always after she's been to see that doctor. I think something is going on."  
  
Jack considered Vaughn's words for a moment or two, then spoke in a near whisper. "I think you're right. I've never known Sydney to behave like that, and I know she would never take anything to intentionally alter her behavior. I'm very busy lately, you'll see her again before I do, I think. If you notice anything amiss, I want you to get back to me. In that case, I'll take it straight to Devlin." 


	16. Chapter 16

Vaughn decided to go straight to the source and question her about it. He found her in her office making some notes. She looked up when Vaughn entered.  
  
"Hello. How may I help you?"  
  
"I have a few questions for you. As you may know, Sydney Bristow, one of your patients, fainted yesterday."  
  
"Yes, what does that have to do with me?" "She was just leaving from her appointment with you when it happened."  
  
"So you think I had something to do with it."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I didn't do anything to Sydney Bristow. She is a very nice woman, and I enjoy having her as my patient."  
  
"What did you talk about?"  
  
"I asked her how things have been, what she's been doing, if she'd been feeling depressed. It is mandatory I do because of her depression."  
  
"That's what she's told me, too. But doctor, I've honestly never known Sydney to be prone to fainting. Something had to cause that."  
  
"Yes, of course. I give you my word, I had nothing to do with it. She was only here for an hour, as usual. We talk things over, have some coffee, and she goes on her way. I'm sorry if she wasn't feeling well, but she didn't say anything about it to me, and I didn't notice anything."  
  
Vaughn could not find it in himself to believe this woman, so he merely thanked her for her time and left. He was still very suspiscious of her and decided to follow her, for Sydney's sake. He hadn't done such things in a very long time, since he'd been a field agent, and wasn't sure how good he was anymore. But it was for Sydney, and he realized the consequences and would gladly deal with them if he were caught.  
  
Vaughn supposed Dr. Simons was finished at 5, like he usually was. So he left a few minutes early and went down to the parking garage to watch her space. The medical staff all had reserved spaces, and it was easy enogh to find them. As soon as she came down, and he knew which vehicle was hers, he headed for his own. It wasn't far, and he knew he had a moment or two, since everyone was required to punch out at the gate.  
  
He follwed her-- at a safe distance, of course-- for nearly a half hour. They weren't on the freeway, and traffic was moving well, so he began to wonder how far from work she lived. Fianlly, about ten minutes later, she turned a corner and slowed, gliding into a parking space. He kept going, then went around the block and parked himself.  
  
He watched the woman go inside a pharmacy and thought he was getting somewhere. He parked along the opposite street and crossed it to the pharmacy. He went inside to the magazine rack, took one, and pretended to be looking at it while he watched the woman purchase a perscription from the corner of his eye. She paid for it and left and not long after he followed her out. She was sitting in her car, and he thought she'd seen him when she'd looked up.  
  
All he could do was hope he was wrong, and follow her home. He wanted to know what that prescription was for, he needed to know. He really had little idea how he might get inside the house and find out, but he had to try. He could only hope she'd be going out again later.  
  
He parked his car alongside the street opposite from the apartment building she'd entered. He watched for a few minutes as she took the perscription inside. He hoped she would come out soon. He really wasn't looking forward to sitting there all night, but he would if he had to.  
  
About an hour later, she got into her car again and left. As soon as it had disappeared down the street, he went inside, asked the man at the front desk what her room number was, telling him he was a friend. The man gave it to him and told him she had just left. Vaughn said that was alright, he was just dropping something off. He went upstairs and entered using his lock pick. Why he still carried it with him, he didn't know, but it came in handy.  
  
As soon as he was inside, his eyes searched everywhere for that medicine bottle. It wasn't on the dining table... but then, he hadn't expected it to be that easy, had he? He then went to find the bathroom, the most logical place to start. After a bit of searching, he found a bottle with the correct fill date, and looked down to find the name of the drug.  
  
When he saw the name, it didn't mean anything to him. At least at first. It only looked like the name of some compound used in labs, or something. Then, something came to him. He was quite certain this was what was usually called the "date rape" drug. It would definitely explain her passing out. He knew that she must have gotten a very small dose, otherwise her reaction would have been much more severe. Even worse, he knew of cases where people had died after getting a dose of this.  
  
He left the apartment quickly after that, being careful to leave things just as he'd found them. Now was the time to go speak with Jack.... and for Jack to report things to Devlin. 


	17. Chapter 17

Just as he turned to leave, he realized he still had the bottle in his hand. He hurriedly put it back, made sure everything was in its place, and was about to leave when he heard the lock click and the door open. He quickly hid in a closet, hoping she wouldn't come near it. He heard her moving outside, coming very near the door, but it did not open. He breathed relief as he heard her rush around then eventually leave the apartment. His heart thundered at a million miles an hour as he stepped out of the closet, hurried toward the door, and left. He straightened up as he came out, making sure no one saw him leave. He headed straight back to the CIA, hoping Jack would be there.  
  
Much to Vaughn's relief, Jack was not only there but appeared to be waiting for news.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Vaughn. Come in," he said, as soon as Michael appeared in the doorway. The younger man entered and took a seat, then began explaining why he had come.  
  
"I followed that doctor today, and I think I've found what she was using on Sydney."  
  
"GHB. It's a drug.."  
  
Jack interrupted. "I know what it is. Why would she use it on Sydney, though? What good would it do to knock her out?" Vaughn shrugged.  
  
"I talked to her before I followed. She answered all my questions, but there's still a big hole, and I don't know how to fill it."  
  
"I think we should just go to Devlin with our information. The fact that the woman buys the drugs, and Sydney passed out after visiting her is proof enough that something is going on."  
  
"I think so too. Something I've just thought about is how strange it is she got that prescription from a real pharmacy. Isn't something like that a street drug?"  
  
"I thought so, but there are always unusual circumstances," Jack answered calmly. "I'm going to Devlin right now, if you'd like to join me. I think he'd appreciate hearing everything directly from you."  
  
They went to Devlin and told him everything they knew. Devlin listened attentively, knowing that Sydney Bristow was an asset to them. When Vaughn finished his story, Devlin said he would like more evidence.  
  
"Talk to Sydney, ask if she saw the woman doing anything suspiscious. Let me know what she says, and we shall take action from there. Meanwhile, I will make sure to watch the woman and do a thorough background check."  
  
"Didn't someone do that when she was hired??"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Vaughn. It's procedure. But considering what you've told me, we'll run it again, Just talk to Sydney as soon as possible, and get back to me with what you find out."  
  
Vaughn knew Sydney was due back tonight, but late. Therefore, he waited until morning, to allow her time to catch up on her sleep. Francie answered the "wrong number."  
  
"Who calls to order pizza at 11 am? Can you tell me that?" She grumbled. Sydney said nothing about that, only saying she needed some things from the grocery.  
  
"I'll be back in a little while," was all she offered by way of a goodbye.  
  
She was surprised that he had called her for the meeting so soon, but was glad because she wanted to see him.  
  
When she arrived, she expected him to ask how the mission went. Instead, the first thing he asked about was Dr. Simons. He filled her in on all the details he had obtained in the past day, and then let her answer his question.  
  
"Yes, I saw her putting something into one of the cups. I thought maybe that one was for her, but when I tasted what she gave me, it seemed strange, and I didn't drink anymore."  
  
"Well, we think it was GHB. It's a drug, sort of a party drug, and that's why you fainted."  
  
"But why would she drug me?"  
  
"We haven't figured that part out, but there is no good reason for drugging anyone." He was about to say something about her being careful... but she knew that already. She was careful every single day of her life. Instead, he decided to ask her opinion on the whole situation. After all, it was happening to her, wasn't it?  
  
"Sydney, why do you think she'd do it? You must have at least a suspicion." Sydney appeared surprised he asked, and Vaughn was dismayed. He hoped she didn't feel that her input made no difference.  
  
"Well..." she began, so quietly he had to strain to hear. "Maybe... I mean, it could have something to do with my... with Laura. I hope not, but knowing her, she'd try anything."  
  
"You have to come with me."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"We have to take this new information to Devlin."  
  
"But what about my countermission? What about SD-6?"  
  
"Your father can cover for you, and the mission isn't important right now."  
  
He took her hand and pulled her along. "I can walk you know!"  
  
"Sorry," he apologized, and let go.  
  
They met back at the CIA office where they entered Devlin's office. "Sydney, welcome back."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Sydney saw her slipping something into one of the cups. She thought it was just sugar."  
  
"Is this true?" Sydney said it was.  
  
"Bring the woman to me. I'd like to question her, alone." 


	18. Chapter 18

Vaughn brought the woman in, not telling her anything. Devlin questioned her. The pair waited in the hallway outside his office until he was finished.  
  
"You allegedly drugged Agent Sydney Bristow. Is this true?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid it is."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It was accidental, sir, honest. I take medication, for my stress, and I put it in my coffee. I take it twice a day, and one of the times is during my visits with Sydney. It tastes horrible in water, and the strong coffee taste weakens it a bit so I can drink it. I must have accidentally given her the wrong cup that day. I'm terribly sorry."  
  
"Why didn't you just admit that before?"  
  
"I was afraid that I would lose my job."  
  
Devlin wasn't too sure that he believed her, but he let her go anyway.  
  
Jack and Michael overheard most of the conversation from the hallway. Michael nearly lost his temper, but Jack only sat there, as passive as ever.  
  
"Doesn't this even bother you?" Vaughn finally shot at him. "That woman has to be lying, I can feel it. Aren't you upset about what she's done to Sydney?"  
  
"Agent Vaughn, of course I am. Sydney is my daughter, after all. But losing one's temper will not help. Whatever that so-called doctor is up to, it will be found out. She's never going to hurt Sydney again."  
  
True to his word, Devlin put the woman on a very close watch. There was an agent following her at all times. They tapped her phone, and put communications devices all throughout her apartment, and even in her car. They could hear everything.  
  
Simons had a feeling they would still suspect her, and knew that they'd spy on her. She knew about the devices, but did nothing about them. Ripping them from her wall would only make her look more suspiscious, and that wasn't what she wanted. She was a single woman, never married, trying to live her life out alone and in peace. She didn't like a lot of attention.  
  
She got more than enouh attention, all of a sudden, that was for sure. She was supposed to check in regularly with her boss... her real boss. Khasinau did not accept failure, and she knew it. She knew she had to try again to get the Bristow woman back in his custody, but there was no chance of that now, not from her, anyway.  
  
Right now, she knew that the only way to get their attention away from her would be to create a diversion. Again, the gullible Barnett woman would be an asset to her.  
  
It was simple. She would make sure that something would be happening at a place and time, and then alert the CIA to that thing. Then, when they came to keep it from happening, they would find Barnett there. Simons figured that the woman would immediately be taken in for questioning.  
  
Simons' only problem now was how to alert the CIA of the time and place where something was going to happen. She decided to tell them it was based on something a patient had told her. It would not seem strange; in certain circumstances she was even required to break doctor/ patient confidentiality.  
  
She decided she would have to take a risk, and try to send her boss a message, informing him of what she was going to do. She wrote a letter in code, sealed it, and marked it on the envelope as being for a relative. It was a mode of communication they rarely used, but it would serve the purpose. The CIA would not be able to trace it, because the name would connect them with the real person it belonged to.  
  
She sent the letter the following day. The setup was to take place a week from then.  
  
The week leading up the operation was one of the longest Dr. Simons had ever lived through. She hoped it would work out well enough to deflect most, if not all of the suspicion from her so she could get back to her work. She knew that if she didn't, she would be replaced... or possibly that her boss would come in to take care of things himself.  
  
Simons made sure that everything was ready. She had stolen a letter from Barnett's desk with her husband's handwriting. She used it to help copy his writing onto a note that said to meet him on the desired night, at approximately ten. She made sure to dig up some information so that Barnett would not refuse the offer. She wrote that Barnett's husband was willing to change himself, that he loved her, and wanted to start the relationship over. Simons knew that Barnett still loved her husband. The picture of the two of them remained on her desk. Her husband had sent letters to her at work before, so she merely slipped it into her mailbox one day, unnoticed.  
  
Barnett fell for it perfectly, and as far as Dr. Simons ever found out, she showed up right on time. She didn't know the details. Only that her plan had worked.  
  
Barnett showed up right on time, and was disappointed not to see her husband already waiting. He tended to be late, though, so she took a seat on a nearby bench to wait. By the time a half hour minutes had passed, she began to dispair. Soon after that, she heard footsteps behind her, and turned around hopefully, already smiling.  
  
Unfortuately, of the men that were marching up behind her, none were her husband. She realized that they were coming at her from all sides, and she didn't understand what was going on. Suddenly, she recognized one of them from the office where she worked. She had given him some guidance when he was going through a very hard time.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
They seized her, tying her hands and legs together and taking her to a van, throwing her inside. She screamed, which only resulted in her being gagged. Her head pounded from where it had crashed into the side of the van when they'd thrown her. She began to cry, not only from the fact that they were taking her somewhere strange and she didn't know why, but because nothing was resolved with her husband. 


	19. Chapter 19

Vaughn heard about what had happened the next day at work, and at his next opportunity informed Sydney as well. They thought it was strange that Dr, Barnett had been the one taken in, instead of Dr. Simons, but they assumed the other agents had information they didn't.  
  
Little did they know that as soon as the eye of suspicion was removed from her, Dr. Simons went directly to Khasinau, who in turn took her to "The Man", whom she had yet to meet in person. She'd had no idea her information was that vital, and was quite pleased with herself.  
  
Simons was led into a small box of a room with a desk sitting in the center. The chair behind it was facing with it's back toward her. Khausinau spoke.  
  
"She is here to see you now." Simons nearly fainted when the chair spun, and she found herself face to face with Sydney Bristow.  
  
Of course, after another moment had passed, she realized that she was mistaken. It certainly wasn't Sydney Bristow, but there were definite likenesses in their features. Simons assumed this had to be a relative. She gushed over how good it was to finally meet the brains of the operation.  
  
"Thank you. Please take a seat," she spoke in a thick Russian accent.  
  
Simons did as she was told, and suddenly felt nervous. This woman had hardly spoken to her yet, and she was already on edge.  
  
"Please, tell me everything Sydney told you. Every detail you can remember. I assume you took notes, but I would rather hear it all directly from you."  
  
Simons took a deep breath, and described the things Sydney had told her. There was a detailed description of her house, what her schedule was like when she was not away on a trip, and also the usual location for meetings with her CIA contact. Dr. Simons finished, and Laura sat back in her chair, obviously very pleased.  
  
"You've been a great asset to us, and you will be rewarded for your information. I commend you on the success of setting up that Barnett woman." Simons felt proud for this, and immediately asked if there was anything else she could do.  
  
"Well, yes, there is actually. I want you to get Sydney Bristow for me."  
  
"Get her?"  
  
"Yes, capture her, and bring her to me. I know the plan was for you to gather information, but now I want you to get her. Most of the others are indisposed at the moment, but you have all the right information. Aren't you capable of doing it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that same day, Sydney and Michael had a meeting of their own in the warehouse. When Sydney arrived she supposed it was about CIA business, but it wasnt.  
  
"I'm just wondering how you're doing, now that you've been back to work for a while, and Dr. Simons is out of the picture."  
  
She smiled at his concern. "I've been all right. It's actually nice to be back to work, as strange as that sounds. I feel useful again."  
  
"Just please be careful Sydney, all right?"  
  
"I'm always careful, Michael."  
  
"I know, but...you know." She smiled, finding she really had nothing else to say, and should probably be getting back to Francie, but found she didn't want to leave. Even his presence made her happy, just standing there not saying anything. It was nice, and she didn't think her legs were going to move in order to leave.  
  
He saw her hesitation, and smiled. "We can see each other tomorrow, if you want. Your friends are waiting for you, I know you don't get much time with them either."  
  
"No, but I wish you could just come back there as my friend, that we didn't have to hide everything like this. We're more than co-workers now. It isn't fair!"  
  
Vaughn felt the urge to reach out to her, but quickly discarded it, as it was against protocol. He was sick of protocol, but there was nothing he could do about it. If he went past his boundaries, he would no longer be Sydney's handler, and that certainly was not what he wanted. So, he held himself back from her, and simply nodded his head.  
  
"It's not fair, and it might never be fair. But we can always hope."  
  
Sydney sighed. "I suppose so. I'd better be going then... See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, I'll have instructions for you by then."  
  
She turned to go, and as she did, Michael gave her a little wave.  
  
Sydney arrived home soon after, feeling sad and tired. Still, she stayed up with Francie to watch most of a movie, then turned in. She was awakened early in the morning by a strange sound. 


	20. Chapter 20

Sydney hurried out of bed, thinking about which of her moves she could use on the intruder. It was obvious by the sound that they were using some sort of tool to bash the door open. She wondered how soon they would be inside and prepared herself for a fight. She knew it was someone associated with her mother. She KNEW it. She could FEEL it.  
  
Sydney was surprised when it turned out to be only one person attempting to enter her apartment. She'd expected at least two, more likely three.  
  
She was ready and waiting by the time the person got inside. She'd expected a lot of kicking and punching, but not a needle filled with a tranquilizer to be their first move.  
  
She had trouble avoiding the needle and trying to knock the man unconscious at the same time. She thought she had things under control, and had the perfect hit lined up to hopefully knock him down when the needle begin to enter her leg. She moved quickly, hitting his hand, causing the tranquilizer to fly out and land on the carpeted floor a few feet away. She took this opportunity to finish what she started.  
  
Sydney kept him down using her foot, pushing it up against his throat, and then bending down to pick the needle off the floor. She stabbed it into his arm, letting the liquid flow into his veins. Quickly, he was sleeping, very deeply. After dragging his body to her car, she drove to the CIA, clad in only her pajamas.  
  
It was very early, only seven thirty, and she honestly didn't think that anyone who knew her would be at the agency this early, but what else was she supposed to do? At the agency, she entered carrying the heavy man in her arms. She felt scuzzy because of being in her pajamas and wished her intruder had at least given her time to change. The other agents, most looking weary, barely looked her way as she headed toward Devlin's office.  
  
Devlin himself was more than a little surprised to see her first thing in the morning, especially under such circumstances.  
  
"Agent Bristow, what's going on? Who is this person?" He indicated the person slung over her shoulder.  
  
"I don't know who he is. That's why I'm here. Someone needs to figure it out. He broke into my house and tried to kidnap me."  
  
Devlin was surprised, but covered it very well. "All right, we'll have other agents take over from here. Once he wakes up, they'll question him."  
  
Sydney sighed with relief. "Thank you, sir. I know I shouldn't ask this, but if it's possible, when my father comes in, please don't tell him about this. I'll tell him myself, later."  
  
Devlin gave her a small smile, something he very rarely did. "Of course, I understand. I do thank you for bringing this straight to us."  
  
"You're welcome." Soon after this, Sydney left again so she could return home and get prepared properly for work.  
  
Later that day, she stopped in at the agency to see if there had been any word on her intruder. Fortunately, the tranquilizer had only put him out for a few hours, so they were able to question him. He told them what they wanted to know more willingly than he should have. Sydney found out that his name was Anatoly Petrenko, and that her mother had sent him.  
  
Devlin and everyone else there knew better than to suppose that the threat was past. A meeting was called with everyone who had a vested interest in Sydney's involvement with the CIA. Jack kept very calm, as his daughter expected. Vaughn on the other hand was made very anxious by the new developements, though he did manage to hide it well from everyone other than Sydney until after the meeting was adjourned.  
  
They lingered in the hallway to have a private conversation.  
  
Vaughn demanded to know what had happened that morning. Sydney willingly gave him all the details about her encounter.  
  
"I think you shouldn't stay where you are now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, they know where to find you, and if they take you away again...I don't want to imagine what that would be like. I don't want to see you like that again."  
  
"It wouldn't be like that again, Michael. I'd know what to expect from her now. That's all assuming she manages to take me away again. I managed just fine this morning, I don't see why I couldn't again. Just how would I explain to Francie that I need to move out, and I don't know when I'll be back??"  
  
He frowned. "You're right... I didn't think of that. But Sydney, you have to..."  
  
She cut him off. "Don't you start telling me about being careful! I'm sick of hearing that. You and dad must think I'm really stupid, you both keep telling me, be CAREFUL. I know that already!! I just wish both of you would stop treating me like some fragile little sissy-girl. It makes me sick."  
  
She walked away from him without another word, leaving him too stunned to call after her. 


	21. Chapter 21

Vaughn didn't hear from Sydney for the next few days. He didn't think that she would be mad at him for that long, even though he understood perfectly where she was coming from. If he was in her shoes, he supposed he wouldn't want to be treated that way either.  
  
After the first day, he tried calling her to apologize, not as Joey's Pizza either, just as himself. Then, two days after, he learned that Sydney was going on a three day mission in the Philippines. That would mean a meeting at the warehouse, and he could apologize to her.  
  
When Sydney showed up for the meeting, however, she wasn't in the mood for small talk. She wouldn't look him in the eye, and immediately asked what her countermission was so she could get the information she needed and leave. Michael decided it was time to press the issue.  
  
"Sydney, can't you just listen to me for one minute? I'm trying to say I'm sorry. You're right, I was treating you like a child, and I was wrong. I need to be more objective from now on. But if you won't talk to me, how can we get past this?"  
  
"I am talking to you," she whispered cooly. "Are we done here? Do I have your permission to leave?"  
  
Michael opened his mouth to respond to her sarcasm, but thought it best just to let her go.  
  
"You can leave any time you want," was all he said, and she did. He decided to just let it wait these few days and try again when she got home.  
  
When Sydney returned though, she continued to ignore Vaughn. There was nothing he could do about it either, because Sydney was at SD6 all the time, and he certainly couldn't go see her there. He finally decided that he would have to go through Jack in order to make it up to her. Jack came into the CIA quite often, and it would be very hard to miss him as he came in when most of the agents were leaving for the day.  
  
Still, even when Michael knew Jack was there and it would be very easy to talk to him, he hesitated to do so. Finally, after wasting two days debating with himself, Michael finally approached Jack.  
  
"Mr. Bristow, I need to ask you a favor. I know you prefer to stay out of Sydney's private life, but this is important."  
  
"What is it, Michael?"  
  
This gave him pause. Sydney's father had never called him by his first name before.  
  
"We had a disagreement, more of a fight, actually. What it's about isn't really the issue. I'm going to apologize again-- when I can. She just won't talk to me, except about work. Maybe that's how other people want it to be, that everything between us is business. But it isn't, not anymore. I'd really appreciate it if you'd... encourage her to talk to me."  
  
Michael was afraid he'd rambled on too long, that he'd probably annoyed Jack. But his face remained as calm, and unreadable, as ever.  
  
"The next time I see her, I'll mention it. I hope things work out. I'm sorry you had a fight."  
  
Vaughn nodded and Jack moved away. Vaughn hoped that things would be right again soon, though he wasn't absolutely sure how Sydney would take her father asking her to talk to him again. He sighed and went back into his office, not really to do anything, just to think and hope.  
  
The very first night Sydney was home, Jack asked her to meet him for dinner.She accepted happily enough, but when she arrived, and saw his face, she began to suspect an ulterior motive.  
  
"What's going on, Dad?"  
  
"Nothing. Why, shouldn't I want to have dinner out with my own daughter?"  
  
"Yes... of course. I'm sorry, Dad. I've just been a little stressed out lately. The work is all right, but..."  
  
"You and Michael had a fight."  
  
Sydney looked up abruptly. "How did you...?"  
  
He smiled. "He came and talked to me, asked me to tell you he wants to talk, to apologize again. He means it, Sydney. He's sorry. I don't know what you fought about, he kept that private, but I could see he has regrets. And before you get angry thinking I only asked you here to tell you this, don't. I'm always happy to spend time with you, Sydney. I don't need an excuse."  
  
"Well, then could we please not talk about this right now? And besides, I'm sure you wouldn't have asked me if he hadn't asked this of you." Sydney was about to get up and leave when he clamped his hand down onto hers.  
  
"You're staying," he said. "I am your father, and I can make you do that. I know the relationship between you and Vaughn. It is against the rules, but in your case, I shall let them be bent. He cares for you Sydney, very much. When I talked to him the other day about this, the hurt in his eyes was so...so immense. You know you feel the same way. You're my daughter, and I can read you like a book. Don't deny your feelings. Just hear his apology at least. He's put through enough worry while you're away saving the world. At least put his mind at ease a little."  
  
Sydney sighed as she sat back down. "All right, Dad. I'll talk to him, tomorrow. I should have known he'd come to you."  
  
"You haven't spoken to him about anything but work in well over a week. What did you expect him to do? This has been distracting him, not to mention that it could start to affect your working relationship. That wouldn't be good at all, for either of you. But especially for you. I'd become Sloane's closest friend in the world before I'd let something happen to you again. She's taken you away once, and she's never going to do it again."  
  
"Mom isn't going to get me. I'm fine, and I can take care of myself."  
  
Jack knew Sydney was finished speaking with him for the night, so he turned his attention to the others in the restaurant. The rest of the dinner was unnervingly quiet, but he didn't comment on the silence.  
  
The next day, Sydney made the trip to the CIA to see Vaughn. 


	22. Chapter 22

She couldn't find him, and that only made her even angrier. Just as she was leaving, her cell phone rang. It was Francie calling, asking her to pick something up on the way home. She sounded annoyed, and when Sydney asked why, Francie told her it was because they had another "Joey's Pizza" phone call. Sydney sympathized with her, hung up, and got into her car. Vaughn could see Sydney was put out as soon as she arrived. What she had to say only confirmed this.  
  
"Michael, I was just at the office looking for you. If Francie hadn't called and I'd by chance found out you called..."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. Sydney, I'm just glad you came. I really am sorry about what I said before. It was insensitive of me. We need to get beyond it now though, if we expect to be able to work together. Can you forgive me?" He waited quietly, not daring to hope.  
  
"Michael, of course I do. I overreacted, and I'm sorry. I'm going to be going away again in a few days. I didn't want to leave again with things being so.... awkward between us."  
  
He gave her one of his winning smiles, and she couldn't help but smile back. There was no question - his smile made her melt. Now, the silence was settling in as they stared at each other.  
  
"Well, I guess I should go. I need to pick something up for Francie before I go home, and she'll get suspiscious if I take too long."  
  
"Oh, yeah, right," he mumbled. He was sad to see her go, but she'd mentioned a new mission and that made him happy because it meant two more visits.  
  
The meeting just before she left went very well. It was as if they had never argued. Later, Michael was very glad of this. It ended up being a full month before he saw her again.  
  
At first, noone suspected anything. Sydney was a very busy person, and it wasn't unusual for any of the people in her life to go for several days without hearing from her. But after a solid week, everyone began to wonder. Michael and Jack especially began to suspect something had happened to her, but they tried not to think that it might involve Laura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Sydney sat in the silence, she tried to remember what had happened. She was in her apartment, she had remembered that, and was just getting out of bed when someone had attacked her. They gave her a nice bump on the head, but she was still able to fight them. She hadn't given up easily, throwing out punches and knocking the person on the floor a few times. But they had gotten the better of her, obviously. Her aching head made her mind fuzzy, and she couldn't recall whether there had been more than one.  
  
She decided to try remembering more details later. What really mattered to her was that wherever she was, she had fought her kidnappers with all she had. She was just beginning to think more clearly and think about a way out of this place when she heard someone enter the room. Reluctantly, she turned to see who it was.  
  
A man came in, someone she didn't recognize, then another, which she knew was Khasinau. He was coming towards her with what looked like a whip. Following Khasinau was none other than her mother, who was carrying a box which she knew held her other torturing device. And yet another person came in following her, which was Dr. Simons.  
  
Sydney was only somewhat surprised to see the doctor. She'd known the woman was up to something. Simons, on the other hand, seemed disappointed that Sydney wasn't shocked to see her there.  
  
"How are you feeling now?," Laura asked calmly. "You put up quite a struggle. My men weren't sure they'd succeed in getting you here."  
  
Laura was toying with her, and Sydney knew it. How she was feeling didn't matter at all to the woman, and she called her bluff.  
  
"You don't care how I feel. If you did, you'd stay the hell out of my life. Forever."  
  
"Well, a remark like that won't get you very far now will it?"  
  
She gestured to the man who'd come into the room first. He was now holding the whip, and suddenly there were small slashes on her arms from where he'd smashed it across her. The blood slowly trickled out.  
  
"Maybe you'll be a little nicer to your mother now." Laura smiled. "You know what I want from you, don't you?"  
  
"Yes," Sydney whispered. "But you'll have a long wait to get your way. You abandoned me when I was six, and never wanted me in the first place. You're the last person I owe any loyalty to."  
  
"My, we HAVE had time to think. You certainly are determined, but unfortunately, you take after your mother. I have my ways."  
  
"I guess you don't know Dad as well as you think. I take after him, not you. It's bad enough I look like you."  
  
Laura wasted no time in using what she knew was her best weapon. When Sydney stopped replying to her sharp words, Laura knew she had at least temporarily succeeded.  
  
"Enough," she said to the man who was holding the box. "We can continue this later." He removed the needles that had been inserted so far, then everyone except Laura left the room. Sydney watched her, wondering what might be coming next.  
  
Her mother brought a chair from the opposite side of the room and put it in from of Sydney. She sat down, her face only inches from her that of her daughter's. They looked each other in the eye for quite some time until her mother spoke.  
  
"I think it's time for us to have a mother-daughter talk."  
  
"What would you know about mother-daugther talks? It's not like you've ever had one."  
  
"Keep throwing that in my face. Would you really have wanted me to stick around, being the kind of person I am?"  
  
"Yes, I would. People say I was always very bright, but I guess I wasn't as smart as they thought. I never knew you didn't want me, until lately. When you... left, I just kept wishing you would come back. I missed you. Maybe you were pretending to care, but I didn't know that then. I would have given anything for you to hug me good night one more time. Dad did the best he could, when he was home, but that wasn't often."  
  
"No, I wouldn't think so. He couldn't change me, Sydney. You couldn't have either."  
  
Her mother watched her a little longer before leaving the room, promising she'd be right back. This gave Sydney a little time to think. She knew she was very young when Laura had left, but she still wished she could have done something more back then. And from what Sydney had seen of her so far, she knew the little things that she had done weren't good enough.  
  
When her mother returned, she sat down again, and asked the same question as before.  
  
"Sydney, will you switch sides, team with us?"  
  
Sydney met her mother's eyes directly, not wavering at all.  
  
"I wish things could have been different, and that you could have gone on being my mother. But I will never become a part of what you do. I owe myself more that to turn my back on everything I've worked for. Even more, I won't do that to Dad. Not ever."  
  
"All right, so be it." The crazy thought that this was going to be all, now she could go home, ran through Sydney's head. Of course, she dismissed it quickly and watched her mother leave. She knew nothing good was about to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, back at the CIA, Vaughn was working furiously to track down Sydney. He even went as far as impersonating as a detective for the LAPD and going to Sydney's apartment. He'd asked both Francie and Will questions about the day of her disappearance. neither had helped much. Francie had left for work before Sydney was awake, and that was all she knew. Will lived in an apartment a few miles away, and hadn't seen Sydney in quite a while.  
  
Jack was working on finding his daughter as much as he could, while still concentrating on his everyday job as much as he could. He didn't sleep much, and as more time passed, grew more desparate. He became convinced Laura had Sydney, though he had no proof. After three full weeks with no luck at locating Sydney, he asked for a leave from both of his jobs, saying he had no intention of returning until his child was either home safe, or he knew what had happened to her.  
  
SD-6 wasn't happy at all about his leave, as they already lacked one of their top agents, but they agreed because of Jack's seniority.  
  
Vaughn gave Jack the small amount of information that he had about Sydney's disappearance but none of that helped. Finally, they decided they had to track down "Dr. Simons." They knew she would lead them to Sydney. The next day, they began their stakeout at the apartment building across the street from where she lived. They didn't need to bug her phones or put up cameras as they were already there. And fortunately for them, it seemed she didn't realize she was being monitored, and freely remained in contact with her boss.  
  
Thanks to the listening devices and cameras in Dr. Simons' house, Jack and Michael knew Sydney's whereabouts within a week. However, when the went there, the building was empty. They searched it anyway, and found definite evidence that Sydney had been there. First, Jack found the chain with his ring attached to it, broken and tossed in a corner. He picked it up, planning to buy a new chain at his first opportunity.  
  
Michael found something else soon after that. This time, it took everything they had not to cry. 


	23. Chapter 23

It was the bracelet he had given her for her birthday. The clasp had been broken - obviously someone had ripped it from her wrist. He gently tucked it into his pocket and met up with Jack, who was holding a broken chain with a bulky ring.  
  
"Sydney's?"  
  
"Yes." They continued to search the abandoned building, and were horrified when they found what Jack classifed as "the torture room."  
  
There was blood everywhere, and they could smell it in the hallway outside the room. They could only assume it was Sydney's. Mingled in with the blood were pieces of Sydney's hair, part of her shirt, and one of her shoes. They took these things in case they might yield any information.  
  
The things were immediately analyzed back at the CIA labs. Something was found, of all places, on the sole of the shoe that had been left behind. It was in code, that took them over a day to break. It gave their supposedly current location. It was definitely Laura's idea of a game. She'd dared them to figure it out.  
  
Now that they had this information, Jack was determined to go after his former wife himself. Therefore, the morning after the code had been broken, Jack purchased a ticket to Bangkok. His nineteen hour flight took forever. He was so wrapped up in the discovery and finding Sydney that he almost forgot to alert Vaughn of the happenings. Vaughn had made it of course. They hadn't been able to get seats together, but that didn't matter. Sydney was all that mattered.  
  
The plan was for Jack to take out Laura while Vaughn found and rescued Sydney. Then, they would meet up at a certain location. They knew it wasn't going to be anywhere as simple as it sounded, but they could always hope.  
  
When they at last arrived in Thailand, they checked into the nearest hotel and took time only to shower and change clothes. They didn't need any sleep, they had each managed to rest on the plane. Even if they'd been completely exhausted, there was no time for sleep.  
  
They met downstairs to plan out their next move, and ultimately decided that since Laura was already treating this like some sick sort of game, she would soon know they were here, find out exactly where they were staying, and send them a message. They were right.  
  
The following afternoon, they received a mysterious package. Inside the package was a key, and the key led them to a bus station. The number on the key indicated a locker. Inside the locker was another key, this one to an apartment not far from where they were staying. at first, Jack believed this game was just nonsense to keep them off her trail, but Vaughn had some hope that it would actually be something useful at the end of the scavenger hunt.  
  
The key led them to an apartment in a run-down part of the city. Vaughn was sure that Sydney was here.  
  
It was Vaughn who slid the key into the slot and opened the apartment door. They both felt relief and happiness when they heard Sydney begin to speak. Unfortuately, they didn't realize that her voice had only been recorded onto a tape and was now being played in a tape player. Opening the door had activated it.  
  
"Help me," her voice pleaded from inside the device. "Dad, Michael, help me! Please!" Suddenly, Laura's chilling voice came out of the speakers.  
  
"Are you both enjoying my little game of cat and mouse? Don't worry, I'm sure you're smart enough to find Sydney... eventually. The question is, of course, will you find her alive or dead. That, gentlemen, is up to you. I've had my little fun, and all you want is to get Sydney back. So, the rules are, when you do find her, you all just go home and leave me alone. If you pursue me, and I ever see Sydney again, I'll kill her."  
  
The tape cut off abruptly. It took them a few minutes to take it all in. By then, Jack looked ready to explode, and Michael could think of nothing at all to say, and he looked nearly faint.  
  
They knew it was very serious now, and that Laura would stay true to her word. They had to find Sydney quickly though, before Laura decided to change her mind and kill her anyway. Jack knew how unpredictable Laura was, and if Sydney didn't do whatever it was Laura wanted her to, then she would have Sydney killed in an instant.  
  
They collected the tape recorder as evidence. Then, they searched the remainder of the apartment. There was no sign of Sydney having been there.  
  
They both guessed she must be nearby, since they doubted Laura would wander very far, even for one of her jokes at their expense. Therefore, they set about exploring the area, to see if there was any particular place that had any unusual activity-- or lack of it-- to set it apart.  
  
Finally, after nearly four hours of walking around, visiting many places more than once, they spotted one which was closed up and very quiet, while all other buildings in the vicinity had most of their windows hanging open and people coming and going regularly. Jack and Michael knew they had to make their move right now... they feared too much time may have passed already.  
  
They stormed the building, guns drawn, not fully ready for this. They didn't know how working without a plan was going to turnout, but they hoped for the best. Inside, there were no guards, which was very strange. They moved down the hallway checking each room and corridor as they came upon it. No sign of Sydney yet. At the same time though, there wasn't any sign that Laura and her followers were even residing there.  
  
At last, they found Sydney, tucked away in the last room on the left side of the hall. There was still no trace of anyone else, but both men decided to worry about that later.  
  
Jack reached his daughter first, silently hoping with all his might that she was still alive. He quickly discovered that she was, but it appeared she was still losing blood, and was barely conscious. They both worked at untying her from the chair she was bound to, then Vaughn carried her out. Jack went in front of them, in case there was anyone in the shadows waiting to surprise them. They still found noone.  
  
Once they were in the outdoor light, it was painfully obvious how extensive Sydney's injuries were. It appeared that the needles had been used again, as well as a lash and some sort of knife. Still, they supposed that if they got her to a hospital as soon as possible, she'd be fine. She was a very strong person, after all, and wouldn't have made it this far if she didn't intend to live to fight another day. The only question now was, where to find the hospital.  
  
Jack instructed Vaughn to take the van, their only mode of transportation, and find Sydney a hospital. He was going to check out the warehouse again for clues. He knew that someone had to be there, that getting Sydney out wasn't going to be that easy, and he wanted Laura. There was no question, he was going to get Laura.  
  
"But Jack, it's dangerous. You'd better wait until Sydney is safe, and we have a team..."  
  
"There's no time," Jack cut him off. "She will get away. I don't know what she got from Sydney, but she obviously has what she wants. You have to understand. I'm going in there myself. Take care of Sydney. I'm sure you will." At that, Jack disappeared into the darkness. Vaughn watched, afraid for them both.  
  
As Vaughn was driving around trying to locate a hospital, Sydney regained consciousness. She was very relieved to see Michael, but immediately began asking about her father. She knew he would have come to get her out as well, and wanted to know where he was.  
  
"Sydney, he stayed back at the building. He's looking for your mother. He told me to take care of you, so I'm doing the best I can. You'll see him later."  
  
"You can't be sure of that. She must still be there somewhere... I'm sure she didn't leave. She knew Dad was coming to find me... She won't let him come back out of there, Michael."  
  
"I know you're worried, but we can't do anything to help him right now. We're going to get you checked into a hospital. Then, if you want me to, I can go back and look for him. If he hasn't found us by then." Sydney only nodded, and closed her eyes again.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the abandoned building, Jack finally located his former wife. As Sydney had said, Laura was only waiting for a chance to have things out with Jack. She'd gotten what she wanted from Sydney, and the other man was of no concern whatsoever. At last, she and Jack were alone. Things would be resolved, once and for all. She listened as his footsteps grew nearer. With each step he called her name. Finally, she stepped out of the shadows of a basement corner, and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Jack. Did you like the little surprise I left for you upstairs?"  
  
Jack did not reply. He was going to keep his cool for a little while anyway. There were things that he wanted to know before he killed his former wife.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She smiled devilishly.  
  
"Why do you think?"  
  
"To spite me, to cause Sydney even more pain than what she's already experiencing. Why can't you just leave your daughter alone? You've let her down enough times already."  
  
"You've done your fair share too, Jack."  
  
"I am aware of that Laura... or Irina... or whatever the hell your REAL name is. The little Sydney does know about you, the little that I know about you, none of it is REAL. This, here, this is the REAL you. It's too bad Sydney had to see that, but she's a strong girl, much more powerful than you, and she will see through. As for you, your end is near."  
  
"Don't be too sure, Jack. You are the one here who is outnumbered."  
  
"But I won't go down without a fight."  
  
She smiled then, and Jack would have liked to kill her outright. But he wasn't finished having his say yet.  
  
"Do you really think you can afford to look so smug? You may have gotten some information out of Sydney, but I'm sure it wasn't easy. She's stronger than either of us, and more stubborn. She'll come out of this all right. I'm going to find out what hospital she's in as soon as I'm rid of you."  
  
"Look at you, playing the good little Daddy. That certainly is a change. All her life growing up, Sydney hardly knew you!"  
  
"I know that. It was you she loved, and she still did, until she found out about the kind of person you really are. I was the one who made sure she went on loving you, you should be thanking me. You're the one who destroyed her feelings for you!"  
  
Laura didn't look even a little moved by what he'd said.  
  
"Well, this has been a nice little interlude, but I'm afraid it's coming to an end." She began to push down the trigger on her gun. It was time to get this over with.  
  
Jack was quicker than his former wife. In one abrupt movement, the gun was on the ground, and she was against the wall, his gun to her temple.  
  
"You know, just one call, one scream, and about a hundred gaurds will come to my rescue." Her mouth opened to scream, but it was quickly cut short as the bullet shot out of his gun. Jack gasped a few times, and stepped back, watching his former wife's blood trickle down the wall, the same way Sydney's had trickled down her face, arms, and legs.  
  
"May you rot in hell," were his last words. He quickly ran, clutching the gun to his side. He knew someone must have heard his gunshot, and would be coming very soon.  
  
As expected, Jack could not make his exit before he found himself being pursued by some of Laura's henchmen. They were faster than he was, and soon overtook him. Jack defended himself the best he could, and threw a few punches of his own, but eventually he was bested.  
  
Jack found himself pinned to the floor. He felt weakened, but not as if he were about to lose consciousness. They had taken his gun right away, of course, and he'd expected them to simply use that, but they hadn't. They, like Laura, had come looking for a fight.  
  
Eventually, Jack had no strength to fight back, but still several men kept hitting him. He knew he'd been careless, that he should have been out of here and on his way to locate the hospital before anyone had caught up to him. Now, he could not fight his way out. There was only one possible solution, and a chancy one at that. He would have to face unconsciousness and hope they would leave him there, uninterested now that they had beaten him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vaughn kneeled by Sydney's bedside, holding her hand tightly within his. She had fallen into a sleep so deep that you couldn't tell if she was merely sleeping or unconscious. This worried Vaughn at first, but soon realized that he was deathly tired himself. He couldn't find it in himself to leave her alone though, so he let her hand go long enough to finally bring over a chair to sleep in.  
  
The doctors had informed him, of course, that Sydney was going to be all right. She had to have some stitches, but that was the worst of it, besides a few bruises.  
  
They both slept for several hours, and woke at almost the same time. Sydney immediately asked about her father.  
  
"I thought he would be here, with you. Where is he?"  
  
"Sydney, he stayed behind, remember? To deal with your mother I don't doubt. I haven't seen him since then."  
  
"Then I want you to go find him. If I need anything, the nurse can help me. I feel much better now that I've slept. I know what she can do, and Dad is probably hurt, not able to make his way here. I know you want to stay here, but this is important."  
  
"I know. I'll try my best. Wherever he is, I'll find him and bring him here. I know you're worried, but try your best to rest. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
Vaughn certainly didn't want to leave Sydney's side, but at the same time he was cursing himself for leaving Jack, though Sydney was in a time of need. He was certain that something had happened to Jack and that, as Sydney said, he was badly hurt. Neither of them wanted to think of it, but it hit though both simultaneously - what if he's dead? They immediately shook that thought from their heads and concentrated on the tasks at hand. Sydney fell back into a fitful sleep, dreaming about all the horrible things that could have happened to him.  
  
By the time Sydney woke up again, Vaughn had returned and was seated at her bedside. He looked even more tired than earlier, and now there was something more. He looked sad.  
  
"Michael, what happened? Did you...?"  
  
"I found your father, Sydney. The doctors think he'll be all right, but they aren't sure yet. He's in surgery. He has a badly broken bone, and a head injury I think. There wasn't much time to ask questions. I got him back here and they took him to the operating room right away. He wasn't conscious, so I couldn't ask him anything."  
  
"So no one knows yet what happened to Laura."  
  
"No. I think you should be the one to ask him that, once he's awake. I'm sure the doctors will let you see him as soon as possible."  
  
"I hope so. Thank you so much for finding him. You didn't get hurt, did you?"  
  
"Oh, no. No one else was around anymore. I guess thay had their fun."  
  
Sydney frowned, then said she wanted to go to the waiting room until the doctor came out of surgery. She was required to ride in a wheelchair, which she grumbled about. When they reached the waiting area, she climbed out of the chair and sank into a normal seat. She sat looking at a magazine, which she didn't actually read, for over a half hour. Then, the doctor finally emerged.  
  
He told Sydney that she could go in, but only for a couple minutes. Jack was conscious, but still sleepy from the operation and would soon be receiving more medicine for the pain. There was only one thing Sydney really wanted to know at this point, because she knew her father was going to be alright.  
  
As soon as she had been wheeled into the room, and the door closed she asked him. "Dad, is she...?"  
  
He hesitated. Sydney grew anxious.  
  
"Yes," he finally confirmed. Sydney breathed the biggest sigh of relief of her entire life.  
  
"I only did what I had to, Sydney. I'm just glad you're all right. Thank you for sending Michael to find me."  
  
"You're welcome. I had to, I was so worried. How do you feel, really?"  
  
"Not so well, right now, but I'll be fine. I just can't wait to be well enough to go home."  
  
"It's a long trip, Dad. It might be a while until we can leave. I'm not going back without you."  
  
Jack smiled in spite of his pain, and truly realized how lucky he was to have such a wonderful daughter who loved him so much, sometimes in spite of himself. All he had to do now was be careful not to make serious mistakes as he had before.  
  
The End 


End file.
